


We Don't Believe What's On TV

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Fall Out Boy, Hollywood Undead, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Band camp, Eventual Smut, High School, M/M, Murder Mystery, mentions of other bands, other band members - Freeform, the murder is later on, this focuses more around Panic! and TOP so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 28,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is anxious about starting at a new school, his only friend starting out is Brendon which isn't as great as some people may think. Then he meets Ryan and his (incredibly cute best friend) Tyler, and life just gets so much better.....or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairly Local

Josh's stomach lurched at the thought of starting at a new school. He had never moved schools before and he was hoping it wouldn't end up like his last one. He shuddered at the thought of people calling him names and picking on him. Hopefully his bright pink hair wouldn't get him in much trouble here as it did back there... who was he kidding, Josh's pink hair stood out a lot in a sea of brunette's, blonde's and red-head's. Josh sighed to himself, he'll be fine.

"YO! Joshy boy!" a voice called out as soon as Josh put a foot out the door. He looked up and was relieved to see his best friend Brendon waiting for him. Brendon lived only a couple blocks down from Josh, and he convinced Josh to move to the same school as him. Josh knew from experience that he’d have to accept, there was no way Brendon would take no for an answer and frankly Josh really did need to move schools.

Josh smiled and took a few steps towards Brendon before he heard him say, “haven’t you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?” Josh rolled his eye, Brendon was so damn annoying sometimes but that’s just Brendon for ya. “Alright mum, jeez” Josh replied rather sarcastically. “I’m sorry I’m making you walk more,” he heard Brendon say when he turned back towards the old house.

He retraced his footsteps back along the cracked pavers and closed the door. It creaked on its hinges for a couple milliseconds before finally clicking shut. “Happy now?” Josh asked. Brendon let out a toothy smile that practically went right across his whole face, “very, now are you ready to go?” Josh gave him a quick nod and felt the butterflies return to his stomach but Brendon didn’t seem to notice. He had already turned around and started walking down the concrete path singing songs that nobody wrote.

“I’m ready to gooo, oh oh oh,” he sang. Josh continued walking behind him awkwardly while cringing and hiding his face whenever someone walked passed. “Brendon do you think you could, you know? Shut up,” Josh asked after four agonizingly awkward minutes had passed. Brendon turned around with a hurt look on his face making Josh feel guilty and regret his sudden harshness, but his worries washed away when Brendon replied with, “I thought you would’ve had more respect for your mother,” in a joking tone.

Josh smiled, “you’re not my mum and I’m not going to apologise for saying what’s on everyone else’s minds.” Brendon let out a sound that was somewhere between a snort and laugh, “ok Josh.” They turned their attention back to the path and just in time too, because a car drove passed and Josh jumped out of the way just in time to not get drenched by a tsunami of water. Brendon wasn’t as swift as Josh had been and barely had enough time to cry out before a wall of water met him. The aftermath of the car splashing them was a pissed off Brendon swearing and cursing. Josh tried his best to hold in his laughter as soon as Brendon started his rant, “fucking piece of shit you fu-” Josh’s mind trailed off when he spotted two guys on the other side of the road, they seemed around the same age as him and Brendon.

Josh’s gaze stilled on one of them, he had tattoos around his left arm and short brown hair that stuck up. The boy across the road turned around as if he knew he was being watched and they locked eyes before Josh was interrupted by an obnoxious Brendon, “EARTH TO JOSH ARE YOU THERE? CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU DEAD?” he said it so loud that the two boys across the road started laughing, and Josh could swear the boy with the tattoos had the most adorable giggle ever. “Brendon!” Josh cried in a loud whisper. The annoying boy grinned, “I saw you looking at those guys, which one where you looking at huh?” 

Josh pushed Brendon away blushing, “I wasn’t looking at them in that way.” Josh knew Brendon would not believe a word he just said, they’ve known each other too long for that and Brendon already knew Josh was bi. “Tell me,” Brendon urged, his voice a little more serious than usual. Josh sighed quietly, “the boy with tattoos.” Brendon gave one of his trade-mark grins that went across his whole face, “good because the other one is mine.” Josh tilted his head to the side, so utterly confused by his best friend. Brendon seemed to know Josh was confused and added, “soon that is, he will be mine soon.” He turned around to the boys across the road who were no longer there, Brendon silently cursed under his breath.

“Do you even know their names?” Josh asked laughing a bit at his friend. “Of course I do, I know everyone,” Brendon was quick to reply. “That’s a little stalker-ish don’t you think?” Josh laughed. “Nah, I know them cause they go to our school, the guy you like his name is Tyler I think, the other one’s Ryan, they’re best of friends, Tyler is captain of the basketball team I think,” Brendon said so quickly that Josh could hardly keep up. Definitely a stalker, Josh thought quietly to himself. Brendon and Josh started jogging to school, by the time they reached there the bell had already rang and Brendon was still covered in mud from their encounter with a car. 

As Josh walked in his stomach flipped at the thought of going to this school, but not because of nervousness this time. Luckily for Josh he was in the same class as Brendon first period so he followed him there. Most of the people looked pretty friendly, except for a group of boys with heavy eyeliner on. Josh made a mental note to stay away from those guys. "FEAR NOT BRENDON URIE IS HERE PEASANTS!" Brendon announced to the class when he walked in from behind Josh. The whole class groaned. Josh took a seat next to Brendon and saw two guys sitting in front of them. Josh looked down at his piece of paper and heard a stranger say, "so new guy, you from around here?" He kept his eyes locked on the paper before replying, "yeah, I'm fairly local, I've been around." Josh heard Brendon's breathing quicken and he looked up at the two new faces looking at them. 

It was Ryan and Tyler. 


	2. This Is Gospel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's first lesson at his new school, and it's already the best lesson he's ever had.

Of course is had to be Ryan and Tyler sitting in front of Josh and his best friend. Brendon's rapid breathing started to slow back to normal, luckily for Brendon Ryan and Tyler hadn't noticed but Josh knew and was smirking a little. He let his gaze wander from his friend to the boy sitting in front of him. Josh felt himself fall a little further for the boy he only first laid eyes on exactly twenty one minutes ago. He watched the boys chest slowly rise and fall with each breath, his brown hair that shone in the sunlight, his smile that would bring a ten puppies back to life and his lips that would look so great pressed against-

"What's your name?" the lips moved and Josh was thrown back into reality. "Uhhhh....ummm," Josh tried his best to remember his own name but it seemed pretty much impossible right now, "uhh....Jish." Brendon burst out laughing and Josh couldn't understand why until Ryan spoke up, "nice to meet you _Jish._ " Josh's eyes went wide with embarrassment and his face started heating up, "oh no no, I mean Josh, what am I saying, who is this Jish and what does he want?" Josh said jokingly. Tyler giggled, "well you're going to be known as Jish now, I'm Tyler by the way and this is Ryan," he said gesturing to his friend sitting next to him who gave a shy wave. Josh couldn't see how Brendon, who was always so loud and annoying, could like this small shy boy. "I already know your names," Josh quickly replied without thinking, he soon came around to regretting those words, great now he was the stalker instead of Brendon!

As usual his best friend was no help what so ever so Josh had to quickly save himself before the world ended then and there, "Brendon told me before." Tyler's eyes twinkled a moment before shrugging it off, "how the hell do you survive with this guy?" he said, pointing to Brendon who was now wiping mud all over his desk muttering swears about a car splashing him. Josh was about to reply with, 'I don't' when the teacher walked into class. Josh held in laughter as he watched his overweight teachers struggle to fit through the door way. Tyler and Ryan twisted in there seats so they were facing the front of the class.

The teacher started speaking in their usual boring voices that they always have, you know the one where they sound like Stephen Hawking but a monotone whale version. "Class as you may have noticed you have a new student in you're class, Joshua-" She was cut off by Tyler impulsively yelling from his seat, "IT'S JISHWA MISS!" She rolled her eyes and continued in her tedious voice,"William Dun, make him feel welcomed, in other news you will all be getting your exams from last week back, I'll call you up one by one."

Josh heard Brendon snort, and turned around to find his best friend exchanging glances with two other boys in the class. Josh knew the look on Brendon's face all too well, he was about to pull one of his pranks. The corners of Josh's mouth curled up in anticipation as the teacher began reading out names, "Ryan Ross," Ryan sighed and staggered to the teacher who kept on reading out names. "Tyler Joseph...Gerard Way," Tyler and one of the boys wearing heavy eyeliner got up, mirroring the way Ryan walked over to the teacher. After what felt like a lifetime she started nearing the end of her pile of test papers and read out the last few names, "Seymour Butts, Moe Lester and Ken Hurt," the entire class exploded into fits of laughter. Everyone except the teacher that was, she was now rising out of her seat, Josh could swear he saw steam billowing out of her nostrils.

The whole class instantly shut up, although some like Brendon were still quietly laughing. "DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" she screamed. Everyone complained and the whole room exploded into another round of noise, this time protests instead of laughter. The teacher, who Josh still didn't know the name for, gave everyone a death stare. "ANYONE WHO COMPLAINS WILL RECEIVE ANOTHER DETENTION," that shut everyone up, "now those three come get your test papers." Brendon and the two other boys got up smiling, when Brendon sat down next to Josh he leaned over and read the name on Brendon's paper. "I knew you were Moe Lester," he whispered laughing a little. Ryan turned around to Brendon, "that was awesome man! you got her good."

Brendon lit up at the compliment and Josh smiled knowing how Brendon really felt about that. This school won't be so bad after all, Josh thought to himself while staring at the back of Tyler's head. Josh looked down and started on the school work the teacher had set out for them. First period wasn't even over and he'd already developed a crush and a hate for a teacher. What more could this school offer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should've dun my school work, oh well


	3. Message  Man

The bell rang and everyone cheered. Josh tried to stay with Brendon as the stampede of students made their way to the classroom door, knocking over the teacher in the process. No one cared though. When they got out the door Brendon and Josh made their way to the cafeteria which was definitely crammed full of people, they struggled through the crowd when a voice called out, "JISHWA JOIN US!" Josh turned around to see a very excited Tyler jumping up and down and a Ryan trying to keep his friend still.

He instantly smiled and walked over to greet them, "Hey Tyler, hey Ryan." "JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Josh spun around so he was facing the way he came and saw Brendon standing on a table flailing his arms about. Josh chuckled at the sight before returning with a, "I'm over here you dumb-ass!" Brendon virtually dived into the crowd of people, only to land on the ground as everyone dispersed away from him, as soon as he got up he rushed over to Josh and hugged him. "I was so worried Josh, it's your first day I can't lose you!" Josh smiled at how much Brendon cared about him. "Oh hey Tyler, hey Ryan what's up?" Brendon asked while hooking an arm around Josh's shoulder.

"The sky, the ceiling, the roof, I can name more if you want," Tyler Joked. Josh found himself smiling stupidly at something that really wasn't that funny. An awkward silence fell upon the group of four boys, they stood in the middle of the hall staring at each other, Brendon staring at Ryan the whole time while Josh stared at Tyler. Ten seconds....thirty seconds.....a minute..... "Sooooo......hows the weather?" Ryan asked, breaking the silence. "Oh you know, the usual," Brendon replied. Silence again. Josh bit down on his lip trying to think of something to say, "uhhh.....do you wanna do something?" he said finally. "I don't know," Tyler said back to him.

More silence.

"Ummmm, do you wanna go hang out in the music room maybe?" Brendon asked. This time everyone laughed, "WHAT ARE WE DOING!?!?" Josh cried while laughing his ass off. "I guess we are just anti-social and awkward people," Ryan chirped. "PFFFT BRENDON? ANTI-SOCIAL? that's a fucking lie," Tyler remarked, everyone laughed again before finally making their way to the so-called music room. Brendon unlocked the door with a hair-pin he always kept with him. "Why do you have that?" Ryan asked, and Josh in all his years of knowing Brendon didn't know why as well. "To keep my hair looking fab duh," he joked, "nah, it's just so I can unlock doors, you never know when you're gonna need to lock and close the goddamn door..."

Josh choked on his sandwich he started eating, remembering what Brendon had said early this morning. When all four of them were safely inside the music room Brendon dragged a perplexed Ryan to a piano and sat him down. "So, I wrote something, tell me if you like it..." Brendon murmured, it was so different to the usual loud and snarky Brendon. Josh and Tyler sat down on a red velvet couch and watched Brendon and Ryan from across the room. "Those two like each other," Tyler whispered in Josh's ear, "they just don't know the other likes them." Josh giggled quietly,"why don't you just tell them?" Tyler rolled his eyes,"they need to figure out themselves." Josh and Tyler sat silently on the other side of the room while Brendon started singing and playing the piano.

 

_You've got these little things_

_That you've been running from_

_You either love them or I guess you don't_

 

Josh recognized the melody from the song Brendon was singing while they were walking to school.

 

_You're such a pretty thing_

 

Brendon made eye contact with Ryan who was now blushing madly.

 

_To be running from anyone_

_A vision with no where to go_

 

Brendon stopped singing there and Ryan threw his arms around Brendon, "that was great!" he lowered his voice, "did you write that for me?" Brendon started blushing like Ryan. "Ooo it's happening," Tyler nudged Josh, and they both leaned forward on the couch. "Well....yes," Brendon finally said, for once Brendon seemed to have his tongue tied in a knot, "I like you a lot Ryro...." Ryan hugged Brendon tighter, "I LIKE YOU TOO!" Brendon smiled more than he had ever before, "really? so you'll be my boyfriend?" he asked. Ryan nodded.

 

"HEY YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!" Josh and Tyler called from their seat, Brendon and Ryan completely forgot they were there, but they didn't care anyways and kissed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is off topic but I had my school sports carnival today, I painted myself as Blurryface cuz I can and my friend has Brendon Urie's 2011 hair :3 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cogude9UMAAluYe.jpg:large


	4. Our Brains Are Sick But That's Okay

Josh and Tyler sat watching their best friends make out with each other. "Well, so now what?" Josh asked Tyler awkwardly while turning away from the scene unfolding in front of them. Tyler bit his lip and tried to keep himself from looking at Brendon and Ryan,"why don't we leave these two? Plus I'd love to get to know you better!" Josh smiled instantly at the offer, "of course!" 

Tyler and Josh quickly got to their feet and quietly unlocked the door. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Tyler and Josh jumped, frightened by the sudden voice it was their teacher from first period class. Her stomach seemed to bulge over her skirt more than usual, and her face was red with anger. "Oh uh, hey Mrs Gottchalk....umm we were playing some music," Tyler quickly covered up. Josh looked thankfully at Tyler while holding back a laugh, a teacher named 'got chalk'? You had to be kidding right? Mrs Gottchalk looked at them sternly, "you better not have been doing _anything_ you shouldn't be doing in there." Tyler pulled Josh towards him, "we're not the ones she should be worrying about," Josh laughed out loud, while also going red at Tyler's close proximity.

"Something funny Mr Dun?" she scolded. "Please call me Jish miss, and it's _Doon_ , Jish Doon," Josh yelled. Tyler cracked up, slapping Josh on the back, "good one man!" Mrs Gottchalk let out a huff, "detention both of you this afternoon." "We've already got detention!" Tyler cried, tears of laughter started forming around his eyes. " _DOUBLE_ DETENTION!" she said with a finality, Josh and Tyler watched her stalk off back down the hall and as soon as she went around the corner they starting dying of laughter. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS GREAT JISH, WE NEED TO HANG OUT MORE OFTEN, YOU SHOULD COME TO MY HOUSE THIS AFTERNOON AND RYAN TOO, probably Brendon," Tyler cried, Josh felt his heart flutter. They had only met _today,_ and Tyler was already inviting him over. "Sure sounds great!" Josh replied enthusiastically.

They both started walking down the hall, the opposite way to where Mrs Gottchalk had gone, when they heard the door to the music room click. Tyler quickly ran back to inspect it, "it's locked," he grinned. "Well, better leave them to it then," Josh mumbled. Tyler and Josh ran down the hall, not bothering to check where they were going. Bad mistake. Josh ran into someone and fell flat on his face. "Oh my god, Jish are you okay?" Tyler asked sounding genuinely concerned. He grabbed Josh's arm and tugged him up. "Yeah I'm fine what about..." Josh looked at the poor girl he had just bowled over. She had bright orange hair, and her school books where scattered all over the floor. Josh started gathering everything together in one pile, "sorry uhh..." he said while offering a hand to help the poor girl up. "Hayley," she said, rubbing her arm, "look where you're going next time," Josh was relieved to hear she wasn't serious.

"I'm so sorry Hayley, is there any way I can make it up to you?" Josh asked. Tyler stood back and watched Josh talk to the girl, he felt a pang of jealousy, but why? Tyler wasn't attracted to guys, he liked girls, maybe it was because Josh was _his_ friend, he didn't want anyone taking his Josh from him. His Josh? Wait why was he calling Josh his? Tyler was so confused with himself, he didn't like Josh. Josh is a guy, he can't like Josh can he? Tyler tried to shake the thoughts from his head, besides he only met him this morning he can't like Josh already. Tyler exhaled loudly and Josh turned back to Tyler, "something wrong?" "Hmm? oh nothing," Tyler lied, looking away from Josh and out the window, which wasn't any better because the group of emo's were there and they seemed to be staring back at him.

"Who the hell are they?" Josh asked, following Tyler's gaze. "Oh, those guys, that's Frank, Ray, Gerard and his younger brother Mikey," Tyler said, "Pete also hangs out with them from time to time, but not as much anymore because he's apparently out of his _emo_ phase, but once an emo, always an emo," Tyler finished. Josh nodded, trying to put names to the faces outside. "Where did Hayley go?" Tyler asked after some moments had passed, Josh suddenly felt jealous, Tyler is asking where Hayley went? Does he like Hayley? Oh no, Josh suddenly felt sick and started leaning against the wall. He can't like Hayley, Tyler... Josh wanted Tyler to be his, not anyone else's.

"Woah, dude you ok?" Tyler asked, wrapping an arm around Josh's shoulders to support him, "what's wrong?" Josh didn't dare say what was on his mind,"I don't feel that good," he lied. Tyler put his hand to Josh's forehead to test his temperature, "hey your hair is sick as frick by the way." Josh smiled a little, but he couldn't shake the fact that Tyler might have a crush on Hayley. "Thanks," was all he could manage. Tyler tugged at Josh, "c'mon let's get you to sick bay." Josh reluctantly agreed, but he was thankful for Tyler's arms wrapped around him tightly, Josh decided there and then that Tyler's arms coiled around him was the best thing ever.


	5. All The Boys

"Tyler I swear I'm fine! I don't need to go to sick bay," Josh whined. Tyler stopped abruptly in his tracks and placed both his hands on the pink-haired boys shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact," are you sure you are alright? I don't want my new best friend getting sick on his first day of school." Josh forgot how to breathe for a second, did Tyler just call him his best friend? "I thought Ryan was your best friend," Josh mumbled. Tyler rolled his eyes, "you, Ryan and yeah, Brendon too I guess, are my best frens! We are Panic! AT The Disco!" he said dreamily, although Josh noticed a slight cringe at the name Panic! At The Disco. 

"Panic?...At The Disco?" the pink haired boy was confused. "It's our band, every year there's a band camp our name is Panic! At The Disco, although I'd much rather have Twenty One Pilots, Ryan and Brendon came up with Panic." "Twenty One Pilots sounds sick!" Josh exclaimed. "Sick as frick,"Tyler agreed,"now come on bfuddup, there's people you need to meet." He grabbed Josh's arm, which Josh as used to now, and started leading him through the maze of halls until they were back at the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, meet Josh!" Tyler said when they walked up to a group of grade twelve guys crowded around a table. Josh held back a giggle, all these boy were graduating this year and they're still playing Pokemon cards, others were playing Pokemon Go. All the boys looked up from there game and gave Josh a friendly wave, one of them the pink haired boy recognised instantly. "OH, you're one of the guys that pranked Mrs Gottchalk," he said to a guy with long brown hair. The boy smiled, "yeah that's right, I'm Seymour Butts, at your service," he bowed down to Josh. "I'M KEN HURT!" someone yelled from the sea of boys.

Tyler giggled,"Seymour is Alex and Ken is Pete." Josh looked at Pete, that guy used to be emo? he thought to himself. Josh got to know a few of the guys there, the one who always wore a fedora was Patrick, Jack and Alex were best friends, Andy was shy and stayed quiet most of the time and Spencer was apparently great friends with Ryan and Brendon. Everyone kept talking until the bell rang, at that point Tyler jumped Josh and landed on his back.

"What class you got next?" he asked. "Um, Math you?" Josh asked. Tyler gave the biggest grin ever, and Josh swore it was the most adorable thing ever, "I have Math too! I'll show you where to go." Tyler climbed further up Josh's back so he was comfy. "That way....left.....turn right here, no Josh that is a wall....left...." Tyler gave instructions to the pink haired boy while perched precariously on Josh's shoulders. Tyler found himself enjoying the piggyback ride a bit too much while people gave them weird looks. It wasn't everyday you saw a pair of highschool boys giving piggyback rides to each other.

When they arrived at class a familiar person stood waiting. "Hayley?" Josh asked, he walked over to her with Tyler still on his back. "Hey Josh!" she chirped, "hey Tyler!"

And it was funny...because both boys thought the other liked Hayley, and they were both jealous as hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is sooo short, I've been busy with school work :/


	6. Chiming In

"Josh, stop staring at Haley," Tyler snapped once they were seated in class. Josh was taken aback by the bitterness in his voice, "I was looking at her hair, the bright orange looks sick, although I might dye mine red," he whispered sounding very hurt, Tyler instantly felt guilty. "Sorry Josh, I...I didn't mean to snap at you like that it's just..." _I'm pretty sure I like you a lot and I need you and want you..._ Tyler held back the words, not sure how Josh would react to it. "It's just what?" the pink haired boy's voice was calm as he urged the now blushing Tyler on, "you know you can tell me anything Ty, your my friend, best friend." Tyler bit his lip so hard it started bleeding.

"I didn't mean to snap because I really-" "CLASS GET YOUR TEXTBOOKS OUT NOW!" the teacher stormed in, his fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles started going white. Tyler let out a sigh of relief, saved by the teacher. Josh looked into Tyler's eyes, who was definitely avoiding his, and tried to search for an answer. Josh soon found himself getting lost in Tyler's brown eyes. They were so perfect, everything about Tyler was perfect, his hair, his smile, Josh decided he doesn't like Tyler at all, he _loves him_ , he just wished the small boy loved him back.

They stayed silent for most of the lesson, frankly Josh was too scared to talk at all, the teacher seemed scary. His hand brushed against Tyler's once, and both of them immediately jerked back at the touch. They didn't talk about that. Josh knew Tyler was staring at him, and Tyler knew Josh was staring at him too. They didn't talk about that either. The lesson went on and neither of them said a word to each other. Tyler was pretty sure Josh had forgotten about their conversation at the beginning of the lesson.

He was so wrong.

Josh finally worked up the courage to whisper to him, "Ty what was it that you wanted to say before?" Tyler gulped, "uh, what do you mean?" "What did you want to say, you said you didn't mean to snap it was just.... and you stopped there," Josh explained. Tyler pretended to be puzzled for a second then answered, "Oooh....that, well....um...." Tyler was blushing madly and the sunlight coming from the window next to him wasn't helping in hiding the blush, "well, I only snapped at you because-"

"I CHIMED IN WITH A HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING A GODDAMN DOOR?" Brendon sang as he walked through the open doorway, the teacher was not impressed but Brendon continued anyways, "NO? it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..." The class groaned while the teacher rose to his full height out of the seat. "....poise and rationality?" Brendon sounded like he was questioning himself. Just then a very messy haired Ryan poked out from behind Brendon.

"BRENDON BOYD URIE!," the clearly pissed off teacher began. "Please sir, call me Bread Boy Urine," Brendon chimed. The teacher clenched his fists again. Josh couldn't believe how cocky his best friend was being, but then again that was Brendon. "Principles office now, you too Ross, you can explain yourselves there," he said as calmly as he could. Josh and Tyler cracked up, "good luck explaining yourselves!" they both said in unison. The teacher rounded on them. "Joseph, you and..." the teacher looked at the new boy in his class," ...you're friend can join these two!"

And the teacher stormed back to his desk, the entire class shut up and went back to work, while the four friends were forced into the hallway.

It was his first day of school and Josh was already getting sent to the principles office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg my chapters are so short :/ i'm sorreh frens


	7. Holding Onto You

"You two can explain to the principle why you were so late, and you two..." the maths teacher turned to Josh and Tyler who stood awkwardly side by side, "...can explain why you were being smart asses." He dismissed the for friends with a wave of the hand. "THANK YOU FOR GETTING RID OF URIE SIR!" someone in the class yelled, everyone else cheered as Brendon looked down. "Hey Beebo, you alright?" Ryan asked his boyfriend. "Yeah I'm alright," he mumbled. Ryan instantly knew, and he turned back to the class.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! THAT REALLY HURT BRENDON!" he yelled at the class before grabbing Brendon by the hand and taking him away. Josh and Tyler followed the two down the hall, "just like a married couple," Tyler whispered in Josh's ear. The pink haired boy snorted, "totally." The two cracked up laughing and their friends turned around, "what's so funny?" Brendon asked, obviously much happier than he was now he got a dose of Ryan magic.

"Nothing, you two just get back to whatever you were doing," Tyler finally got out through the laughter. Ryan and Brendon shook their heads disapprovingly at Josh and Tyler. "Oh, guys I was talking to Josh about this before wanna go to my house later?" he asked. Brendon rounded on Tyler, "of course lets go!" Tyler jumped back in surprise,"now?" "YES NOW! school's boring, I can't take anymore of this crap," Brendon encouraged. Tyler heaved out a sigh, "ok, lets go."

The four bolted towards the exit, hoping no one would catch them. So, it seems the world just wants them to get in trouble all the time.

"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Mrs Gottchalk's voice barked from the other end of the hall. Brendon, Ryan, Josh and Tyler exchanged nervous glances. Ryan mouthed the word _run_ and the other three nodded. The took off further down the hall, Ryan grabbed Brendon's hand and started leading the way for them all. Josh found Tyler was lagging behind a bit. "Come on man, we gotta go!" he cried while grabbing Tyler's hand and following Ryan and Brendon's footsteps.

"Come back here at once!" the aggravated teacher's voice was quieter now, they all looked over the shoulders and found Mrs Gottchalk was no where to be seen. They didn't take their chances. Ryan stopped the group once they were a good distance away from the school.

"That was close," he blurted. The others nodded, trying to catch their breaths. Once everyone recovered Brendon got up,"we make a great team we should be like, the....AWESOME FOURSOME!" he exclaimed. Everyone shook there heads laughing, "dude that sounds.....weird lets just say," Josh muttered to him. "Like you could come up with a better name?" Brendon came back. The edges of Josh's mouth tilted up, "Twenty One Pilots."

This caught Tyler's attention, he started to smile at Josh. "NO! PANIC! AT THE DISCO IS THE BEST!" Ryan shouted. "TWENTY ONE PILOTS IS BETTER!" Josh and Tyler mimicked Ryan's tone. Josh's eyes trailed down to his hand, which was still entwined with Tyler's. He hoped Tyler wouldn't notice, so he could just keep a hold of it forever. It was warm and slightly wet from sweat, Josh never wanted to let go.

Tyler followed Josh's gaze down, his eyes widened when he saw their hands, "oh, I should probably let go now." Josh stomach lurched, "yeah...you should," he mumbled.

"Guys! This way to my house!" Tyler started marching on, leaving a saddened Josh trailing behind the group. He's never going to be with Tyler, Josh thought to himself sadly as he followed the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, been busy :/


	8. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

"This is _your_ house!?!?" Josh cried when they were on Tyler's doorstep. "Yeah, why?" the younger boy mumbled while fumbling to unlock the door. "It's literally a street over from mine and Brendon's!" Josh exclaimed, surprised he hadn't known about this cute boy sooner. "REALLY!?!? That's lit!" Tyler shouted. Brendon and Ryan stood back, watching the exchange. "You boys sicken me," Ryan joked. Tyler and Josh looked at Ryan, confused as hell.

"What do you mean _we_ sicken you, you and Brendon are sickening enough," Josh objected. "Ooooh, BURN!" Tyler said over Josh's shoulder while ushering the others inside. "They have no idea," Ryan whispered in Brendon's ear, he smiled.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Tyler asked once they were seated in the living room. Josh looked around, no one else seemed to be home at the moment, but from the looks of it he has a pretty big family. "Truth or dare?" Brendon asked. "What are you? nine?" Josh blurted. "No, I'm eighteen but nine in the afternoon," Brendon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "BREAKING NEWS! IT'S THE AFTERNOON DUMB ASS!" Tyler remarked. Ryan and Josh laughed, while Brendon crossed his arm like an annoyed two year old, the sarcastic scowl on his face brought more laughter.

"Anyways, let's play it, truth or dare...." Ryan looked at Josh, "....Jish." The pink haired boy silently cursed under his breath, "um, truth..?" he wasn't entirely sure what to say. Ryan gave an evil grin and Josh could swear he saw fire light in his eyes, "who do you like?"

Josh saw it coming and bit his lip, he avoided looking at Tyler, "someone." Ryan shoved Josh over, "seriously who do you like?" Brendon and Ryan smiled and Josh was sure they knew he liked Tyler, but they didn't know how much... "Well, there's this one guy... he's cute, funny, I really just want to stroke his hair all the time, he has amazing brown eyes...I'm pretty sure he doesn't know I..." Josh didn't want to say love,"...like him."

Tyler faced away from the group, he doesn't like Hayley! He felt a glimmer of hope, but then again...he didn't say he liked me, Tyler thought. This boy Josh likes could still be him, Tyler was 99% sure he liked Josh.

"Truth or dare Brendon," Josh's voice took Tyler back into reality. Brendon hummed for a moment, considering his answer, "uhh....dare." Josh grinned, "I dare you to kiss Ryan." Brendon didn't wait until Josh finished, he already knew what Josh was going to say. Brendon and Ryan made out passionately, lips against lips and tongues against tongues. It wasn't until Brendon pressed into Ryan's hips that Tyler said, "Woah, keep it PG please." They both pulled apart smiling and holding hands.

"So...Tyler, truth or dare?" Brendon sneered. "Um..... dare?" Tyler asked. "BAD MOVE JOSEPH! BAD MOVE!" Josh cried, he dived behind the couch to hide, knowing Brendon's dares were the worst. And they were.

"I dare you to kiss Josh."


	9. Can't Do This To Me Baby

Tyler started to sweat, he stared uncertainly at the couch he knew Josh was hiding behind. One drop of sweat formed on his forehead before sliding down his face and landing on his shaking hands. An uneasy silence filled the room, while Brendon and Ryan sat in front of Tyler with evil smiles. "I don't want to though," Tyler began, "and I don't want to-"

"Hush child, we all know you want to kiss Josh," Brendon shushed Tyler. Josh felt his heart stop for a moment, what if Tyler really did want to kiss me? he thought, does Tyler like me? Josh clutched the back of the couch, waiting for Tyler's answer. "What, no I don't, I met Josh like only _today,_ how could I-I...like him?" Tyler quickly got out, stumbling over his words. Ryan snickered, "you're stumbling, and denying, you like Josh admit it."

Tyler blinked a couple times, unable to apprehend what was happening, how did it lead to this? Tyler began to regret his dare, he should've chosen truth. Then again Brendon would've asked who he liked. "I..." Tyler's eyes locked with Josh's, who was now peeking over the couch, he didn't know what to say. He likes Josh, Tyler is sure now, but Josh doesn't like Tyler, does he?

"Come on it's just a dare anyways, you don't _have_ to like the other, you just need to kiss...unless you do like him and it's awkward," Brendon chuckled. Josh felt like to punch his best friend on the face, damn his reverse psychology. Tyler started to blush, "...fine, Jish get over here." Josh could feel his heart trying to break free of his rib cage. Was this really happening? He was about to kiss a boy he only met this morning that he'd already developed a crush on.

"Just saying, this kiss doesn't mean anything ok?" Tyler uttered in Josh's ear. "Um, yeah ok," he mumbled. Tyler leaned in towards Josh before Ryan stopped him.

"WAIT, the kiss must be tongue," he said pulling out his phone. Josh made a disgusted face,"why are you filming this, and why does it have to be tongue?" Ryan sighed,"you boys have no idea, you both know you want tongue and I'm keeping this as evidence for later." Tyler swallowed, gulping down his anxiety, before grabbing Josh and connecting their lips.

Warm tingly sensations shot through Josh, and he almost moaned into Tyler's mouth when he felt the younger boys tongue push into his mouth. Josh was loving it. And Tyler was too.

"I feel like a proud parent," Brendon said to Ryan. "Our baby boys have finally kissed, it was so obvious they liked each other," Ryan whispered, but he wasn't quiet enough because Josh and Tyler heard and they immediately pulled away. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" they both shouted. Ryan looked back at Brendon, "dammit, our plan didn't work!"

"What plan?" Tyler said, secretly he was missing the feeling of Josh's lips pressed against his. "The plan to get you guys together," Brendon said. "But we don't like each other," Josh said, barely audible.

Ryan blinked at Josh and Tyler, "someday you guys are gonna realise, and you're gonna know how stupid you look right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from Bohemian Raphsody by Queen, Panic! At The Disco's studio version is finally out you guys should listen to it cuz its soooo good. 
> 
> Btw, hope you enjoyed this chapter frens 
> 
> !-/


	10. Climbing Out The Backdoor

The sun outside started to set, turning the vivid blue sky into a canvas of pinks, oranges and purples. Nobody had said much, just the occasional joke and immature comment. After a while Josh looked over Tyler's shoulder and his eyes widened, "shit guys, I gotta go, I'm in so much trouble I know it." Tyler's mood saddened, "than don't go." Josh looked deeply into Tyler's brown eyes, he could see the pain. "I'm sorry Ty." Josh got up and rushed to the door.

Once Josh left Brendon and Ryan rounded on Tyler. "You like him," Brendon said casually. Tyler stiffened,"no I don't." "Yes you do," Ryan said. Tyler rolled his eyes, "yeah right..." he looked at the couple and there stern looks, ".....okay I do."

Josh quickly ran home. Each footstep echoed around the empty street. The streetlight's began to flicker on, flooding Josh with is bright amber lights. He walked up to the creaky door, smiling briefly at memories of Brendon from this morning. "JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" his mother scolded. "At a friends house," he tried to walk past her into his room but she stood in his way.

"Joshua Dun, why did you skip school?" she asked sternly. Josh bit his lip, he was in big trouble. "The teacher was a dick," Josh mumbled. His mum jumped back with shock, "DO NOT USE THOSE WORDS AROUND ME!" The pink haired boys face went red with anger, "you can't tell me what to do." "JOSHUA I AM YOUR MOTHER!" she screams. Josh ran up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and heard a muffled "you're grounded!"

The boy clenched his fist, he wanted to be anywhere but home. He reached for his phone, and texted Brendon.

 **Josh:** Brendon save me plez

Brendon's text came almost instantly, Josh was glad for a friend like Brendon.

 **Brendon:** whats wrong?

 **Josh:** my mum

 **Brendon:** what do you want me to do?

Josh thought about it for a moment, what did he want. Suddenly he knew.

 **Josh:** Tyler's number?

Brendon texted Josh Tyler's number, with a sneaky winky face. Josh laughed lightly and texted Tyler.

 **Josh:** Hey Ty Guy

 **Tyler:** who is this?

 **Josh:** it's Jishwa....and can I come over to your house?

 **Tyler:** Sure thing Jish

Josh had never gotten up more quickly ever in his life. He looked at his door, his mom would never let him out, he turned towards his window, it was a two storey house but why not?

 


	11. The Window Sill Looks Really Nice Right?

Josh opened the window sill carefully, trying not make any noise. It creaked slightly on it's hinges and a fistful of dust flew up into the sky, the window obviously hadn't been open in a long time. The pink haired boy stuck his head out, if he jumped out he'd surely break his legs, he looked around trying to find a way down. "Let's see..." Josh hummed to himself, "...pipe...no....bricks, how the hell am I meant to do that anyways? vines....VINES!" it was almost loud enough for his mom to hear. "JOSH DUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he was wrong, it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Um...I'm in my room....watching vines," he called back. He quickly rushed back to the door and locked it before returning to the window. Come on Joshie boy, you can do this...he told himself. Three....two....beep. He turned on his phone to find a text message from Tyler.

 **Tyler:** good news, my mom said you can stay the night!

Josh felt a massive wave of relief, thank god. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't stay, probably go to Brendon's. Josh reached out for the vines near the window. Ok, you can do this Josh....this time....three....two....beep. Oh for fucks sake! thought Josh, what now? He turned back to his phone.

 **Brendon:** are you fucking Tyler yet?

Josh let out a huff of disbelief, he didn't even bother replying cause he new Brendon was just being a douche. This time you'll do it. Three....two....one.... Josh decided then and there he was a chicken, I can't do it!

 _But Josh, don't you want to see Tyler?_ The voice in his head told him. He really did. Josh was determined. He got a firm grasp on the vines and swung himself out the window. The boy carefully lowered himself to the ground. Closer, slowly now you can do this Josh. CRASH.

Josh landed in a rose bush, which was probably one of the worst places he could've landed in because of all the thorns. He groaned in pain quietly, his mom surely heard something. He looked inside a window and saw his mom completely consumed in what ever TV drama she was watching. He got up and winced in pain, he looked down at his arm to find a steady stream of blood leaking from it. It's not too bad Josh decided. 

"Where are you going?"

Josh paused. At first he thought it was his mom but relaxed slightly, "Jordan don't say anything," he said to his brother. "Ooo, is Josh seeing a girl?" The pink haired boy rolled his eyes. "YOU ARE!" Jordan whisper-screamed. Let him think what he wants to think Josh thought. "Um, yes, just please don't say anything to mom." His brother grinned, "sure thing bro."

Josh was so glad to have an amazing brother like Jordan, where would he be without him? In big trouble probably. He started down the footpath towards Tyler's house. It was well and truly night now. He heard a taxi drive past, unlike early this morning he couldn't jump out of the way of the wave of water that hit him. So this is how Brendon felt this morning, Josh thought. He was glad Tyler and Ryan weren't on the other side of the road to witness this.

When Josh finally turned up on Tyler's front porch he was soaked and covered in bruises and blood.

"JOSH?" Tyler cried, he took the other boys hand and led him inside, "WHAT HAPPENED?" Josh smiled, knowing Tyler was generally worried, and started on his story of how he ended up there.

 


	12. Ode To Sleep

"So, you're telling me, you had a fight with your mom, you decided to jump out the window and use vines to wench yourself down, you fell in a thorny rose bush, told your brother you were seeing a girl _and_ got splashed on by a taxi?" Tyler was laughing while cleaning up Josh's cut on his arm. Josh nodded shamefully. Tyler couldn't help laughing, "all this just to see me?" he asked a little too innocently.

"Of course, anything for Ty guy," Josh grinned. The other boy felt his heart skip a beat, he smiled and hugged Josh without thinking. Josh hugged back rather awkwardly. "Josh you're amazing," Tyler started, but he decided not to tell Josh how he felt, not yet anyway. Josh could feel himself blush slightly, "um...thanks?"

They both burst out laughing at how stupid they both seem, once both boys finally calmed down after ten minutes Tyler spoke, "so uh, Jish, since you said you were coming like so quick, I couldn't make a bed for you and so you have to share one with me, is that alright?" Josh's heart stopped, "um, one, do you even english bro, and two, of course I don't mind," he chuckled. This was like a dream come true for Josh, sharing a bed with his crush, which of course he had only just met this morning....

Josh heard yet another beep come from his phone.

 **Brendon:** ASK TYLER OUT!

"What is it?" Tyler asked. Josh looked up at the other boy, "hmm? oh nothing." Tyler grinned, "it is something let me see!" Josh held the phone out of reach and a very annoying Tyler climbed onto him trying to grasp for the phone. "Gimme!" he said like a five year old child. Josh felt himself start to go hard with Tyler on top of him, he quickly pushed the other boy off. Somewhere during that Tyler got a hold of Josh's phone and to the pink haired boys relief Tyler didn't notice him getting hard.

Josh saw Tyler blush when he read Brendon's message. "Uh, just forget about that, it's Brendon being a dick," Josh quickly said, trying not to get the other boy suspicious. Tyler saddened a bit by this, he tried to sound happy when he said "yeah, of course." Then suddenly he got a bright idea, and he looked down at the phone and started typing. "Tyler, what are you doing with my phone?" Josh asked, Tyler handed Josh his phone back a second later.

 **Josh:** I asked Tyler out.

Josh blinked a couple times, utterly confused by Tyler. "Wha-" "Trust me," Tyler butted in. Brendon's reply came soon enough.

 **Brendon:** srs? what did he say?

Josh looked at Tyler, "what do you want me to say?" he asked showing him Brendon's reply. "Tell him I said yes," Tyler murmured. Josh was so confused, was Tyler actually agreeing to go out with him? or was he doing this to prank Brendon in some way, he had no idea.

 **Josh:** he said yes.

 **Brendon:** I KNEW IT, THE LOVE IS REAL.

Tyler looked down at the phone and laughed, Josh was still perplexed. "Why does Brendon think we make a good couple?" Tyler asked while laughing. "I don't know, he just does," Josh replied. Tyler and Josh weren't going out were they? Josh tried to blank out his mind and have fun.

"Oh jeez, it's ten o'clock we should go to bed now," Tyler said handing Josh his phone back. "Ok," Josh was happy at this, he followed Tyler to his room. "Goodnight Tyler and...Josh was it?" Tyler's mom asked while they were walking down the hall. "Yes, um, goonight Mrs Joseph," Josh said awkwardly. He quickly followed Tyler to his room, and settled in next to him on the bed.

"Goodnight Josh," Tyler mumbled sleepily.

Josh smiled glad to have this adorable boy next to him, "goodnight Ty."


	13. Now I Just Sit In Silence

Josh lied down next to Tyler. He was wide awake, something told him he won't be getting any sleep tonight at all. The two had gone to bed hours ago, Josh was pretty sure Tyler was asleep, he could hear his quiet breaths. Josh turned over in bed, trying not to awake Tyler up, so he was facing the other boy. Josh could barely see the younger boys face but he was still breathtaking. Josh just wanted to stroke his face and-

"Are you staring at me?" Tyler asked. Josh jumped and his head hit the wall next to him. The younger boy laughed and Josh blushed. "I wasn't staring," he didn't sound very convincing. "You so were, admit it," Tyler nearly added _pretty boy_ to the end of that sentence but stopped himself just in time. Josh blinked, "...fine I was staring, just a bit though." Tyler felt incredible happiness, the boy he has a crush on was staring at him, does this mean he likes him back? Tyler thought.

Meanwhile Josh's thoughts were stuck on what happened before they went to bed, were they going out? Was it just to trick Brendon?

Tyler twisted in bed. "Ow, Tyler that's my stomach....stop digging your elbow into my-" Josh moaned when Tyler brushed over his crotch by accident. Tyler jerked back, "um." "Um," Josh agreed, they both turned a shade of pink brighter than Josh's hair that was clearly visible in the low light. Neither of them knew what to say, so both pretended that never happened. Eventually they both fell asleep.

********

Tyler woke up, he checked his clock, 1am. Right. He looked at Josh and instantly knew he was awake as well. "Josh," Tyler mumbled. "Ty, lemme sleep," the pink haired boy grumbled. Josh didn't really want to sleep, he just didn't want to talk about the incident from before. Tyler lied on top of Josh. "Joooooosshhhhhh," he cooed, "I'm bored." Josh did everything he could to not let himself go hard. "Tyler go to sleep," he said pushing the other boy off him.

Tyler immediately jumped back on top of Josh, who was clearly getting annoyed by now. "What do you want Tyler?" he snapped _._ "You," Tyler said without thinking, he cursed at himself for not thinking before saying. Josh held his breath, "what?" "What?" Tyler said, acting as if he hadn't said anything. "You...said you wanted...me," Josh murmured. "Uh...I want to talk to you, duh," Tyler quickly covered. "Oh," Josh breathed, "right." Part of him felt disappointed.

  
"So...now what?" Josh asked. Tyler shrugged, "I have no clue." They both sat upright now, and Tyler started singing quietly to himself, "I have these thoughts so often I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought, cause somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence..." Josh listened to him intently. "...I'm forced to deal with what I feel, there is no distraction to mask what is....real?" Tyler said once he realized the room was a little too quiet. They both sat staring at each other. "And now I just sit in silence?" Josh mumbled, Tyler giggled and tackled him into the bed so he was lying on top of Josh again.

Josh didn't really care anymore. "Tyler, you're a great singer!" Josh mused, "you should be our lead singer and not Brendon!" Tyler looked up, an idea forming in his head, "hey, why don't we leave Panic! and create our band Twenty One Pilots! And then we can battle against the others when band camp comes around!" Tyler said, he was getting excited at the thought. "YES! Let's do that!" Josh said. After another hour the chatter began to die down, and was replaced with quiet snores.


	14. Ready To Go

Josh woke up to find a peaceful Tyler sleeping on his chest, well minus the drool coming from his mouth. Josh decided the drool was cute too. He watched the younger boy for what felt like forever, well, Josh wished he could watch him like this forever, but forever ended when Brendon came into the room shouting, "I chimed in- OH MY GOD RYAN LOOK AT THESE CHILDREN!" Tyler blinked sleepily a few times before realizing where he was sleeping. "Oh sorry Josh," then he turned towards where Brendon stood in the doorway, Ryan came in not long after, "Brendon," Tyler began softly, "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?!?!?"

Brendon laughed, "you're mom let us in dip shit, it's ten o'clock." Tyler and Josh's eyes widened, "it's WHAT?!?!" they both screamed. The two jumped out of bed but fell on the floor, making Ryan and Brendon giggle. "Hey don't worry guys, we've been suspended from school for like leaving and some shit like that," Ryan explained. Josh and Tyler fell back on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. "Hey this means we've got this whole day to ourselves!" Josh said happily. Brendon and Ryan nodded. The four of them walked into the living room together, Josh and Tyler were still in the clothes they wore yesterday.

"Sooo," Brendon said after a while. "So what?" Josh mumbled through a mouthful of a sandwich. "You guys are dating now," Brendon said. Josh choked on his sandwich. "Oh shit Jish!" Tyler ran over to help him. When Josh recovered he looked at Tyler than at Brendon, "no we're not." Brendon rose to his full height out of the seat, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT DATING?" he screamed at them. By now Tyler was glad his brothers and sister had left for school, his parents were at work. "We're not dating, we were kidding," Tyler said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Brendon whispered something in Ryan's ear and the other boy nodded.

The two walked over and sat next to Josh and Tyler. "Josh..." Ryan started. "Oh god where is this going?" the pink haired boy asked. Ryan leaned over to whisper in his ear, "do you like Tyler?" Josh stared at Ryan with his mouth hung wide open, "um....maybe.....yes...." he whispered as quietly back to him as he could. Ryan smiled and joined Brendon on the other side of the couch, whispering something.

Meanwhile Josh and Tyler sat next to each other, extremely confused on what was going on. "So....uh....Tyler....wanna help me dye my hair today?" Josh asked while Ryan and Brendon were still chattering away. "Sure Jish, what colour?" he beamed. Josh thought of Hayley's hair for a bit, hmm orange would look dope, but I think I want, "red, bright red," he answered.

"Cool, I think red would suit you, but I'm gonna miss the pink," Tyler said while letting his fingers run through Josh's bright pink hair. Tyler really was going to miss the pink, he started thinking to himself, I don't care what's in your hair I just wanna know what's on your mind...hey that might make a cool song, he thought. He got up without warning and ran to get a pen and paper, leaving Josh alone with Ryan and Brendon. Bad move. Before Josh could even ask where Tyler was going Brendon and Ryan had surrounded him.

"You like Tyler!" Brendon whisper-screamed. "Uh...yeah so?" Josh replied. At that moment Tyler came back in the room, Josh saw a devilish look in Brendon's eyes. Ryan and Brendon started to walk towards the door. "Hey where are you guys going?" Tyler asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "It's about to get real awkward in here," Ryan said, wearing the same evil grin on his face as Brendon.

Brendon looked at Tyler, "Josh likes you!...." Josh's mouth dropped open, and he felt himself blush. Then Brendon turned to Josh, "....which is good news because Tyler likes you!" Tyler and Josh locked eyes, wondering if everything Brendon was saying was true. "Um...bye now," Brendon and Ryan ran towards the door, leaving the other two completely embarrassed and flustered.


	15. Tear In My Heart

"So," Tyler and Josh said at the same time. Under normal circumstances they would've giggled at this, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. Josh pretended to be distracted by a bird outside, when it flew away he was forced to make eye contact with Tyler. Both of them just sat there, unable to think about anything other than one question... "Is it true what Brendon said?" Tyler broke the silence. Josh didn't know what to say, dammit Brendon for leaving them like this.

"Brendon said you liked me..." Tyler continued. Josh shrugged, "say yes at the same time to see if it's true for either of us?" he suggested. Tyler gave a quick nod, "ok... three.... two-" BEEP. Dammit, it was either Josh's phone had a habit of beeping at the wrong time or Brendon had a habit of messaging Josh at the wrong time. It was Brendon's fault, although Josh was glad the annoying boy messaged him...this time.

**Brendon:** are you dating yet? can we come back yet?

Josh rolled his eyes and started typing.

**Josh:** 1\. Fuck you, 2. Fuck you and 3. Fuck no

**Brendon:** Ryro's standing behind me chanting KISS KISS KISS KISS, he won't shut up unless you do.

Through the window Josh and Tyler could just hear the muffled shouting of 'kiss kiss kiss' over and over again. They both laughed. Tyler looked back at Josh, "three... two.... one!"

"Yes," they both said in sync.

Josh felt warm and tingly, Tyler likes me! he thought. Tyler was beyond happiness, this unbelievably cute pink haired guy he met yesterday likes him back. A lot can happen over a day, both of them couldn't even believe how quickly they liked each other. A voice in Josh's mind kept telling him that him and Tyler were made for each other. And maybe they were...

"KISS KISS KISS!" "HOLY SHIT!" Tyler fell off the couch when Ryan stood right outside the window that was behind him. Josh could hear Brendon and Ryan's stupid giggles coming from outside. He quickly rushed over next to Tyler to make sure he was okay.

Instead he was greeted by Tyler's lips pressed tightly against his. Josh knew this was going to be the best day ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, 2 chapters in one day, I'm nice I wasn't going to make you wait til tomorrow for this <3


	16. My School Is On Fire

"Kiss Kiss Kiss, YES YES YES!" Ryan started chanting through the window when he saw the two. Brendon peeked through following Ryan's gaze, "can we come in?" "HOLY SHIT BRENDON LOOK!" Ryan shouted when he turned away from the scene in front of him. Plumes of smoke billowed into the sky a couple streets away. Brendon and Ryan rushed in to get Josh and Tyler, forcing them to break their kiss. Josh and Tyler groaned in protest but ended up reluctantly following them outside.

They all stood there for a moment, watching the black smoke rise higher into the atmosphere. "Isn't that where school is?" Brendon said jumping up and down excitedly. Ryan, Josh and Tyler were gobsmacked for a moment, the school is on fire? They all took shortcuts to get to school as quickly as they could. Tyler mused for a moment, this is the only time he'll actually look forward to going to school.

They finally reached the school, all of them with amused smirks on their faces as they watched the orange flames char the bricks. The roof started to crumble just as students were running out and coughing. Josh caught a glimpse of bright orange hair and ran over. At first he thought it was Hayley, but then he realized the person wasn't Hayley. She was screaming and her hair wasn't orange at all, in fact she didn't have hair, it was now burnt to a crisp. She was on fire. Josh looked at her for a moment, he could see her pleading eyes, "uh....sorry wrong person." He walked away.

Josh rejoined Tyler, Brendon and Ryan. "Oh shit guys we gotta save the instruments!" Ryan cried while running towards the burning building. "RYAN NO!" Brendon chased after him, Tyler and Josh shrugged and chased after Brendon. As soon as they had their foot in the door they were coughing. Tyler and Josh had well and truly lost sight of the other two now, they could only hope Brendon and Ryan make it out alive.

A wall collapsed next to them and they could just make out the silhouette of two people. "Brendon? Ryan?" Tyler cried. "Tyler is that you?" the voice wasn't either of them, but Tyler and Josh knew who it was. "PETE! OVER HERE!" Josh shouted, he dived over the flames to where Pete and his friend huddled. The other person had ash in their hair, but Josh still knew who it was when he reached them, it was Patrick. "JOSH!" Tyler screeched. The roof caved in between Josh and Tyler. Josh couldn't think, adrenaline rushed though him. He grabbed Pete and Patrick and dragged them towards a window, unlocking it with ease and throwing the other two out. Then he turned back to where he last saw Tyler.

"Pete, Patrick, get as far away as you can!" he said, trying to sound brave but trembling. "Where are you going?" Patrick whimpered, clutching onto Pete tightly.

"I'm going to save Tyler," he answered back before disappearing into the inferno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this cliffhanger. Guess you'll all have to wait until tomorrow....


	17. This Situation's Becoming Dire

Josh walked to where the walls were scorched black, and the paint was peeling off. All around him the smell of smoke was thick in the air, for a moment he wondered if going back into the burning school was a good idea at all, but he wiped the thought from his mind. Somewhere in this building was Tyler, and Josh had to save him. Punching a hole in the brittle wall for him to get through was easy enough, he just had to find Tyler.

He kicked the charred wood whenever he was frustrated...or was it the amount of smoke in his lungs? Josh blinked trying to keep the ash out of his eyes, _my lungs will fill and then deflate, they fill with fire exhale desire I know it's dire my time today_... Josh kept stumbling down the halls, searching for Tyler. He tried to scream out his name but his throat was too dry and raw, his cry only came out as something between a cough and grunt. His vision started to go blurry, the world started to spin.

"Josh!" the voice was distorted and quiet but Josh knew who it was. "Tyler," he coughed. The other boy leaped over burning wood to get to Josh, "oh my, Josh are you alright!" Josh looked up at Tyler with watery eyes, whether it was the amount of smoke in the air or the relief of finding Tyler he didn't know. "I came back for you," he coughed again. Tyler pulled Josh into a hug.

The pink haired boy looked at Tyler, he didn't seem entirely like Tyler though... His neck and hands were black, his eyes glowed red... Josh looked at him through his blurry eyes, he's like....Blurryface... Josh didn't understand why everything he adored took a different form when he squinted his eyes, Tyler, the one person he did adore, didn't look quite like Tyler. Josh was sure his eyes glowed red because of the fire, his neck and hands were probably a result of the ash on him. At least he thinks so.

Josh and Tyler half carried each other towards the nearest door, Tyler led the way seeing as though Josh had only just started going to that school yesterday. The two stumbled over something burning on the floor, Josh winced at the pain as some of the flames licked at his legs but Tyler didn't seem fazed at all.

Suddenly they heard cries coming from the room next to them. The quickly ran over to the door for the room, but before they got there two people stumbled out. "Brendon! Ryan!" Tyler cried, Josh noticed his voice sounded perfectly normal. Like he wasn't effected by the smoke at all. Josh removed that thought from his mind and went to help Ryan and Brendon.

Together the four huddled together, each step sending agonizing pain through them. Josh tried to keep his eyes open, but each step leached energy from him. It got to the point where Brendon, Ryan and Tyler had to carry him. Of course, Josh had used up a lot more energy than all of them, he was the most tired and he...he... everything started going black.

Josh tried to stay awake but he couldn't, the darkness took over him, he could only just make out Tyler screaming, "Josh no!" before it all went blank.


	18. Stay Alive For Me

Tyler looked at the boy in the hospital bed, his chest slowly rose up before sinking back down. The fire was yesterday, Josh had been in a coma for a day. Tyler walked next to Josh's bed and took his hand. "Josh..." there was no reply, "Josh...I...I wrote a song for you, tell me if you like it..."

Tyler began to sing to the sleeping boy, wondering if he'll ever wake up.

" _Now the night is coming to and end_

_The sun will rise and we will try again_

_Stay alive, stay alive for me...."_

Tyler was crying.

" _You will die, but now your life is free_

_Take pride in what is sure to die_

_I will fear the night again_

_I hope I'm not my only friend..."_

He gripped the other boy's hand tighter.

" _Stay alive, stay alive for me..."_

Tyler felt the grip on his hand tighten, he looked up at Josh's face, hoping he'd wake up. Josh was still lost in some far away land, Tyler didn't care where he was though, he just wanted Josh to come back. Tyler looked at the ground and started to cry, the tears slid off his face and landed on Josh's hand. He thought back to what the doctors said about Josh, how he'd inhaled a lot of smoke, and he had really bad burns to his legs. Tyler didn't want Josh to go, he'd only just told Josh he liked him yesterday, but he lied. Tyler didn't like Josh at all.

"I love you Josh," he whispered, he bent down and kissed Josh's hand.

"I love you too Ty," the voice was rough and croaky, but Tyler was beyond happy. "JOSH!" he leaped onto the bed to hug him. The still sleepy Josh pulled Tyler down towards him so he could whisper into his ear, "I love your song, I think it brought me back to life." Tyler bolted upright, "Josh don't joke about that please." The pink haired boy looked lovingly at Tyler, what did he do to deserve someone as amazing as him?

He kissed Tyler softly, but it soon became something more demanding. It would've become something else if it wasn't for Brendon and Ryan coming in a yelling, "woah woah woah, not in hospital please!" Tyler rolled his eyes. "Glad to see the J-Man is awake!" Brendon said, walking over to his best friend. Tyler tried to push him away, "he only just woke up leave him alone." But Brendon kept walking.

"Hey J-Man band camp starts in two days cause school doesn't have enough classrooms for everyone so they're starting it early." And on that note Brendon took Ryan by the hand and left.

"That's it? No 'I hope you get better?'" Josh asked. Tyler laughed, "well you know Brendon." Tyler went to lie down next to Josh on the bed, "I really hope you get better."

"I love you," Tyler cuddled up to Josh. "I love you too."

 


	19. Vices And Virtues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is so mean in this chapter XD

Josh woke up to find Tyler asleep on his chest for the second night in a row. It was morning now, and he certainly felt a lot better than yesterday. Had it really been just four days since he started school? Josh wasn't even sure if it was four days, everything seems to be going by so quickly. 

Josh moved slightly, waking Tyler up from his sleep. The younger boy rubbed his eyes and looked up at Josh. "Morning sleepyhead," Josh whispered in his ear. Tyler grumbled, "Josh shhh, I'm tired." Josh suddenly remembered, "oh Ty, I just realized we're still in hospital." And as if on cue a doctor walked in, he frowned at the sight of Tyler sleeping next to Josh but shrugged, "you know that boy's persistent on staying right by your side, you're lucky to have a friend like him," yes...friend...totally, Josh thought. The doctor continued, "anyways, Joshua you are free to leave, you seem healthy enough." And on that note he left, slamming the door behind him.

Tyler instantly snapped wide awake, "JOSH WE GOTTA SIGN UP FOR BAND CAMP!" He grabbed his hand and started leading Josh towards the door but stopped. "I think you're gonna need proper clothes first," he giggled, looking at the clothes patients wear in hospital. Josh looked down, "yeah I think that's a good idea." Josh grabbed his phone that he almost left on the table.

**Josh:** B-Man can you get me some clean clothes, my brother should be home at the moment, if not then my sister

**Brendon:** sure thing J-Man

Josh chuckled, this 'J-Man and B-Man' was becoming a thing. After half an hour of waiting the annoying guy finally decided to show up, clutching a hoodie and....was that....a fucking skirt? Tyler cracked up at this and Josh rolled his eyes. "Really Brendon?" he asked. The B-Man shrugged, "I stopped at a shop on the way here, got some weird looks though...I'm not quite sure why..." Tyler laughed even harder. Josh huffed, he grabbed the hoodie and put it on, revealing his bare chest for a moment which made Tyler's breath hitch slightly.

Brendon held the skirt up to Josh. "I'm not fucking wearing that," Josh exclaimed. Brendon grinned evilly, "suit yourself," he started walking away. "No no no, wait I'll wear it!" Josh yelled. Brendon turned back around smiling, "of course you will." He started walking menacingly over to Josh, holding the damn rainbow colored skirt over his head.

Josh let out a sigh of defeat, he's gonna have to walk through town, get on a bus to get home....wearing....a frickin skirt.

Oh well, at least he had Tyler with him, Josh made a mental note to never let Brendon get his clothes for him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the time my male friend once wore a rainbow skirt....it was a weird sight....and there was even weirder dance moves. Just try to imagine a guy wearing a beanie over his entire head, with a snap-back hat on, a rainbow skirt and dance moves wear he strokes his legs with the Gandalf Saxophone thing playing in the background. 
> 
> I just put the weirdest image in your head XD


	20. Death Of A Bachelor

Josh walked through the hospital trying to avoid the staring eyes of _normal_ people. He could feel his face become a brighter shade of pink than his hair, although his blush wasn't as bright as the rainbow skirt he had on. Well, it wasn't really a skirt. When Brendon shoved the skirt into Josh's arms he realized it was something far worse...it was a tutu. Tyler assured Josh that he looked good, he maybe even whispered 'hot', but Josh didn't believe any of it.

With the tutu and pink hair he must look so gay. Well...he is in a way, Josh figured he couldn't look any gayer and couldn't feel any more embarrassment, so he grabbed Tyler's hand. The younger boy protested at first, saying he's gonna die of embarrassment, but eventually he stopped struggling and he and Josh walked down to the nearest bus-stop, hand in hand. Brendon followed behind, filming all of this on his phone. Josh is going to kill that mother fucker.

 He was dying, very slowly, very embarrassingly, probably the worst death Josh could think of. Brendon stayed a good distance behind the two, of course he's back there, he doesn't want to be seen with a pink haired boy wearing a tutu in public. Only Tyler stayed next to Josh. When the bus finally pulled up Josh sighed, getting ready for the stares to come.

Tyler stepped on the bus first. "Young lad why don't you let the lady go first? where's your manners?" the bus driver asked, he clearly didn't see Josh's face which was now a deep shade of red. Brendon cracked up behind him, laughing louder than he had ever laughed before. Josh bit his lip. "Um....what lady...?" Tyler started, but then he realized and joined in on Brendon's laughter. A third laugh joined in, Josh thought it must've been the bus driver at first but then he saw Ryan covered in sweat.

"I ran all the way over here, I couldn't miss this!" he cried, tears of laughter started flowing down his face as soon as he got a good look at Josh. "Oh...sorry lad, thought you were a lady, excuse me," the bus driver focused  back on the wheel, getting ready to set off again. "Yeah, and I thought you were a pig," Josh muttered under his breath. Thankfully the bus driver didn't hear this.

Ryan, Brendon, Tyler and Josh sat at the seat at the very back of the bus for Josh's sake. At least this way no one could stare at him from behind. Gosh, this day was going forever, when will it end, Josh thought. He tugged uncomfortably at the tutu.

Just when Josh thought the day couldn't get any worse it does. Brendon started singing one of his songs, very loudly.

"The death of a bachelor, seems so fitting for..." he winked at Josh who stuck his tongue out, "a life time of laughter at the expense of the death of a bachelor."

Josh was glad to finally get off that bus, Brendon finally shut up and they all jogged to Josh's house. Poor Ryan was already puffed and tired. Once Josh got home they all finally be able to go sign up for band camp.

Which of course, started tomorrow.


	21. The Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of starting another chapter story as well. it's gonna be like a horror-mystery sort of thing. I'm not sure if I should make it because of this one.
> 
> So what should I do?   
> a) make the horror story and try to continue doing this  
> b) just stick with just this one

The four of them started walking back towards school to sign up for band camp when Josh suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wait Ty did you tell them?" Josh asked. Tyler cocked his head to the side, "told them what?" Josh pushed Tyler aside, "Brendon, Ryan, Panic! At The Disco is a shit name so Tyler and I are forming our own band Twenty One Pilots." Tyler smiled and laughed at Brendon's reaction. "BITCH PLEASE! PANIC! AT THE DISCO ISN'T A SHIT NAME AND YOU SUCK!" he screamed at the other two. Ryan walked up next to Brendon, showing he was completely on his side.

"And you swallow," Josh came back. "Ooooh burn!" Tyler said covering his mouth. "And you choke!" Brendon crossed his arms. "Ooooh burn!" Ryan mimicked Tyler's tone and those two started laughing while Brendon and Josh had a stare off. "And you uh...um..." Josh couldn't think of anything to say. The corners of Brendon's mouth tilted up, "fail!" he cried. "Just like your mom's abortion," Josh said. Ryan and Tyler laughed so hard they fell on the side walk. "Don't bring mommy Urie into this!" Brendon said viciously, but there was a joking look on his face.

Eventually the four finally reached school. Josh could feel his breathing quicken when he saw the scorch marks all over the 'Do Not Enter' part of school. He almost died in there, he looked at Brendon and Ryan, the almost too. Then he looked at Tyler, he seemed fine... the fire and smoke didn't seem to effect Tyler at all.

Once they got to the main gate they found a 'Band Camp Sign Up' sheet there waiting for them. Ryan scanned through all the bands already listed, "My Chemical Romance...Fall Out Boy....Paramore....Hollywood Undead..." he mumbled. Ryan wrote Panic! At The Disco, and put his and Brendon's names alongside it. When Josh and Tyler got to the table there was only one spot left, luckily. Tyler wrote Twenty One Pilots in the neatest writing he could do. "Hayley is in Paramore? What does she do?" Josh asked, looking at the peice of paper.

"I'm the lead singer stupid," a voice said behind them. "Hey Hayley!" Josh said. Tyler felt a stab of jealousy for a second until he remembered Josh loved him not her. "It sounds like you're saying Hey Hey! and adding Ley, at the end," she said. "Hey you're shorter than I remember," Josh said. "Don't go there!" Ryan, Brendon and Tyler were silently screaming behind him. "I AM NOT SHORT!" she screamed at him.

"Hayley, there's only one group in society I look down on..." Josh saw the glare in Hayley's eyes and decided to go for it, "...midgets." His three friends laughed and Hayley couldn't help but crack a slight smile. "Joke all you want, I'll beat you in band camp," with that she strode off.

"She's got a _short_ -temper doesn't she?" Josh laughed. "I heard that!" she screamed from down the hall. The four chuckled and started going back the way they came. They all went to walk home, only Ryan lived in a different area so it was just Tyler, Josh and Brendon left.

They got to Tyler's street, "see ya tomorrow Josh." Brendon looked agitated, "what about me?" he whined. Tyler opened his mouth to say something but shrugged and walked off. "Bye Tyler!" Josh said. Tyler waved, "bye Josh." Brendon crossed his arms, looking annoyed. He's the one getting annoyed for a change...Josh thought giggling quietly to himself.

Brendon eventually left to go home, Josh only had to walk a couple houses down to get to his house, and he started packing for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's reaction to finding out Josh and Tyler are starting their own band:  
> http://65.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2dsh0eNQw1qm53qx.gif
> 
> XD lol


	22. Everywhere I Go

"Mom you don't have to deal with me anymore I'm leaving for two weeks," Josh said as he walked out the door, although he didn't think she heard. Oh well, his brother and sisters will probably tell her. He made his way towards school, catching up with Brendon on the way. "You excited?" Brendon asked jumping up and down. Josh shrugged, "if it means spending two weeks in the same cabin as Tyler without any parents or siblings than yes, I'm excited."

At school they were greeted by a group of people, the same ones playing Pokemon Go and that from the other day. Tyler and Ryan were also there waiting. "Hey, Josh!" Patrick and Pete waddled over to him and Brendon, "thanks for saving our skins the other day," Patrick looked around to make sure no one was eaves-dropping on their conversation. "Dude, I'm sorry you ended up in hospital...it was Pete's fault," Patrick said. Pete looked ashamed. "...the room you found us stuck in was the science room, he created an explosion which sent the building up in flames," Patrick explained. Josh nodded, then looked at Pete, "don't worry man, it was an accident."

Pete looked instantly better, "I'm still sorry though." Josh smiled then joined Ryan and Tyler who were talking to two guys Josh had never met before. "Hey Josh! Brendon!" Ryan cried once he'd spotted his friend and his boyfriend walking towards him. Josh looked at the new guys, "who's this?" Ryan pointed to the taller of the two, "this is Spencer, and this guy over here is Jon, they're joining our awesome band." Josh looked at them and gave a nod of approval, "good luck," he winked at them. Then he grabbed Tyler by the hand and started leading him away.

"Hey Tyler I kinda like just realized something," Josh began. Suddenly they were interrupted by rude people splashing them with water. Tyler and Josh recognized one of them, "fuck you Alex!" The boy and his friends ran off laughing. "They do this every year, every time band camp comes around All Time Low always prank the shit out of people," Tyler sighed, "but this is the year we get them back." Tyler gave a cheeky smirk and Josh could only wonder what he had in mind.

Two buses pulled into view, and Josh had completely forgotten what he was going to say to Tyler before. Everyone got on the bus, Tyler and Josh sat next to each other and Brendon sat with Ryan.

Apparently the band camp was like literally in the middle of no where, so the drive was going to take about four hours. This was going to be a great, totally not boring trip. This couldn't be boring at all...not with Tyler sitting next to Josh...

A group of boys sitting at the back started singing, and the entire bus joined in once they figured out the words.

" _Everywhere I go_

_Bitches always know_

_The Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show"_

Everyone was singing along now, Josh and Tyler had no clue who this 'Charlie Scene' was but the song seemed prettysick. They sung those lines one more time before one of the members of that band started rapping.

" _Wake up_

_Grab beer_

_Grab rear_

_Shave beard_

_Put on some scene gear_

_Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up_

_Break up, with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts"_

This rap was pretty good, Josh thought, but no one is a better rapper than the boy beside him. Brendon seemed like he was in his element. Ryan was smiling at his boyfriend raving and going crazy. Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder, this was definitely not going to be a boring bus trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everywhere I Go is by Hollywood Undead, it's sick as frick you should listen to it :D


	23. From Now On We Are Enemies

During the bus trip every band had a chance to show off their stuff, as if everyone was trying to taunt each other, band war has begun. Alliances are formed, All Time Low teamed with 5 Seconds Of Summer, 5sos probably just teamed up with them so they wouldn't get pranked. Twenty One Pilots, Panic! and Fall Out Boy teamed up, they all sat together to plan how they were going to take down the pranksters, All Time Low. Some other bands over heard and joined in, like Paramore. There was another group as well, Linkin Park and Hollywood Undead, however most of the other bands just stuck to themselves.

Somewhere during the conversations Josh slung his arm around Tyler's shoulders, Tyler wasn't complaining. "Hey what if we took their clothes while they were in the showers?" Ryan suggested, keeping his voice low so 5sos or ATL wouldn't hear. Brendon gave a nod of approval, "then we can hang them up on the flag poles." Hayley and her band nodded, loving this plan, Josh and Tyler agreed to it as well.

"I challenge every lead singer here to a sing off!" some boy cried. Josh was pretty sure the boy who said that was the lead singer of Linkin Park. Brendon jumped straight up and started walking over, Hayley did too. Josh looked uncertainly at Tyler, "you going?" Tyler hummed for a moment then nodded. "Go Tyler! Win this sing off for us!" Josh cried. People in the middle of the bus moved away, giving room for singers to crowd around each other.

The driver of the bus didn't seem to notice the large group of people standing in the middle, like he'd give a shit anyways. Tyler counted the people, twelve lead singers, and there was another bus, so that must mean there's about twenty four bands competing against each other at camp.

"So who's starting this thing?" Patrick asked.

Brendon jumped up and starting clapping, the entire bus followed his rhythm.

" _If I retreat_  
_Words, wars, and symphonies_  
 _Make room! We're taking over here_  
 _And you're the galantine_  
 _Cold and alone, it suits you well_  
 _Won't find me perching here again_ "

Cheers went up around the bus, there were a few nods of approval from the other singers. Many of them knew Panic! At The Disco was going to be one hard band to beat. Next it was Patrick, "um, so this song is inspired by a few....recent events," there were chuckles in the crowd, many of them knew what he was talking about, "Pete and I have been working on this,

_I just got to get you out of the cage_  
_I'm a young lovers rage_  
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_  
_My songs know what you did in the dark_  
_So light em up up up, light em up up up_ "

 Everybody laughed, knowing what he wrote about, the 'recent events'. Every singer has had a chance to show off their skills. A few of them stuck in Josh's mind, Hayley was good, so was Gerard from My Chemical Romance, Alex was a good singer as well and lets not forget Brendon. Everyone had sung except for Tyler, everyone turned eageraly towards him.

"Um, well I have this one song I've been working on..." Tyler began, was Tyler avoiding Josh's gaze? The pink haired boy was unsure.

_"We don't believe what's on TV,_  
_Because it's what we want to see,_  
_And what we want, we know we can't believe,_  
_We have all learned to kill our dreams._  
  
_I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here,_  
_'Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds,_  
_And we'll make money selling your hair._  
  
_I don't care what's in your hair,_  
_I just wanna know what's on your mind,_  
_I used to say, 'I wanna die before I'm old,'_  
_But because of you I might think twice..."_

Everybody was silent for a painfully long time, and Josh was pretty sure why Tyler was avoiding his gaze now. Was it possible that Tyler...wrote this song about me? Josh thought.

Tyler looked at everyone else, they all seemed to be poker facing because he couldn't read anyone's expression. Brendon cracked the biggest smile, then the entire bus cheered, louder than they had ever before, even the bus driver turned around.

"You other bands better watch out," he said to no one in particular.

"And you better watch the road!" Hayley said. Everybody slapped Tyler on the back, he'd definitely won this little competition.


	24. Sugar We're Goin Down

Well, when they said the camp was in the middle of no where they weren't kidding. All around the camp it was dense forest that seemed to go on forever, the camp itself didn't seemed like a ghost town. Everywhere there were signs of decay, the buildings were falling apart and vines started growing out of the cracks in the walls. Nobody had come out to meet them. There were about a hundred odd teenagers waiting to go in.

Eventually an old man shuffled into view, followed by a younger lady and man. "We are your camp directors," the old man said, the wrinkles around his eyes showed that he smiled a lot but now he was just constantly frowning. "These two here will put you in your cabins," and he shuffled back the way he came. There were a few murmurs around the group, but they were silenced when the man stepped up.

"I will call you by your band names and give you your cabin number," he said. Tyler and Josh stood side by side, waiting for their band name to be called. "Fall Out Boy cabin one please," Patrick, Pete and the two other band members made their way towards the cabins, making a beeline straight for the one that had 1 printed in bold. "Paramore cabin 2, My Chemical Romance cabin 3," it went on and on until a few bands were left.

"Twenty One Pilots cabin 21," Tyler and Josh burst out laughing, this couldn't be a coincidence. They both started skipping over to their cabin holding hands and not caring what other people think. About halfway there they heard a cry come from behind them, Ryan, Brendon, Spencer and Jon came running towards them. "We're in the cabin next to yours," Spencer said pointing to cabin 22. Josh and Tyler smiled, "cool." "Why don't we all hang out in our cabin and..." Tyler looked around, "get ready for a prank on All Time Low." The five boys around him grinned and followed Tyler towards the cabin.

At least it wasn't so bad in there and it was outside. Vines grew out of cracks outside but inside seemed almost luxury, there were six bunk beds. Four would be unused in this cabin. Panic! At The Disco and Twenty One Pilots sat down to plan. "So, we should get them early, they'll be caught off guard," Jon suggested. The five boys nodded. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"All bands to report to the field immediately for rules and that shit!" They all got up and started rushing for the door. Brendon ran out in front, as soon as he put a foot on the front deck however he slipped over and the five boys behind Brendon stopped. "Yes! We did it Jack!" Alex said, hi-fiving the boy next to him. Alex and the rest of his band ran off laughing while Ryan bent down to help his boyfriend up.

"How did they pull that off, we literally just got here," Spencer said. Josh and Tyler looked down, bubbles covered the decking area in front of their cabin. "They must've found soap in their cabin and rubbed it across here while we were talking,"Josh said. Brendon struggled to get back on his feet, every time he tried to get up he'd slip on the soap again. "We are so gonna get them back," Brendon said while sitting on the floor.

"Definitely," the others replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jzr9NEfO32c guys have you seen this video? I was crying so hard from laughter.


	25. I Taste You On My Lips

Josh and Tyler stood outside of their cabin while the other guys helped Brendon get up. "Hey Tyler..." Josh began. "Yeah?" Tyler replied. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Josh said, pointing to the '21' that was written in bold on the front of their run down cabin. Tyler grinned, "let's try to find spray paint." Josh nodded and they both ran off together. "Where are you going?" Ryan called to them once he saw them running away. Spencer and Jon turned away from the struggling Brendon for a second to look. "Who gives a shit, probably gonna suck each other somewhere now help me!" Brendon complained.

Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and started leading him towards an area of the camp Josh had never been to before, "this is my second year going here, there should be art supplies in this shed," they pushed the door opened. It creaked eerily on its hinges, inside were cobwebs, spiders, more cobwebs and darkness. Tyler squeezed Josh's hand harder and they walked in. Dust flew up into the shed, the door creaked again behind them and Tyler jumped into Josh's arms. "Awh, is my Tyler scared?" Josh whispered in his ear. Tyler buried his face in Josh's shirt, "I don't like the dark," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Josh said, kissing him gently on the cheek and leading them deeper into the shed. Tyler smiled remembering Josh loves him back, "okay." At the very back they found spray paint among other things. Tyler picked up the black paint, this could be useful, he thought, then his eyes fell on a bottle of super glue and feathers, "Josh we could use this stuff to get All Time Low!" Josh turned around, holding a can of white spray paint.

"Heck yes," Josh said. They ran out of the shed holding all the stuff when behind them the door slammed shut. They both went wide eyed, "the wind?" Tyler asked. "What wind?" Josh said looking up at the still trees, there's no breeze at all, "I'm not staying here any longer lets go!" They ran back to cabin 21. Brendon was no where in sight, "I guess he got up finally."

"Wait..." Josh said putting down all the stuff he was holding, Tyler did the same. "Where is everyone?" he asked, looking at the empty camp grounds. The sun shone brightly in the sky, shouldn't everyone be outside enjoying the sun? Tyler started to panic, "where are they?" Josh shrugged, "doesn't matter, let's do what we were planning to do anyways." Tyler nodded and jumped onto Josh's shoulders.

"Lift me higher, WAIT pass me the spray paint first," Tyler said, Josh handed it to him. "No, back a bit, DUDE STOP WALKING FORWARDS, I'm gonna-ow...hit my head on the roof," he finished. Josh stood still. "Thank you," Tyler said, he started shaking the spray paint. Josh could hear the can hiss above him after a few minutes the hissing stopped. "I'm done!" Tyler said, "I'm....Josh Done!" he laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Really Tyler?" Josh said, he let Tyler crawl down his back so he was back on the ground. Together the two stood back to look up at their masterpiece of a cabin. Next to where '21' was written in bold Tyler had spray painted 'Pilots' along with their symbol they both agreed on during the bus trip. |-/

"Nice," Josh said patting Tyler on the back. "Glad you like it," Tyler said. "Hey Tyler, I just remembered something, I was going to ask you this on the bus but I forgot," Josh began,"I...uh....we, we're not dating yet....so um, wanna make this official?" Josh stumbled over his words. "Of course," Tyler replied. They kissed gently at first but it soon became heated.

They were locked in each others arms and stumbled for the door. Thank god no one was outside, where is everyone anyway? Tyler thought, oh well, he couldn't care less anyways, all he could think about was Josh's strong arms pinning him against the wall, and Josh's lips attached to his neck. The pink haired boy bit down a bit, getting awarded with a moan from Tyler.

They had to get in their cabin, fast.


	26. Your Loves A Fucking Drag

Josh had Tyler tucked under his arm, the younger boy was now biting his neck, leaving little love marks there. Josh held in a groan and stumbled to get the door open. Once Josh did get it open it was all dark inside, his eyes didn't have enough time to adjust before he was pushing Tyler in and...

"NO FUCKING WAY!" someone cried. The lights turned on and Josh and Tyler immediately pulled away from each other. In front of them was every single camper. How on earth did they fit a hundred campers in here they didn't know, Josh and Tyler flushed red. Brendon stood up cheering, while everyone else was laughing. Even My Chemical Romance and All Time Low were there.

Hayley got up and walked over to them, "it was his idea," she said pointing to Alex. The boy shrugged while smiling. "Can you all get out of our cabin now? Except Panic! and Fall Out Boy," Tyler said. "What, are you going to make us watch?" Ryan chuckled. Josh face palmed, "no idiot." The other twenty one bands starting walking towards the door, Tyler and Josh followed them out to quickly grab the art supplies they left out there. 

"Did you guys do this? It's sick!" someone cried from outside the door. The three bands that were left inside walked out, Tyler saw Hayley pointing to the spray painted exterior of the cabin. Josh nodded, "it was all Tyler." There were a few claps of admiration at their work of art, even the emo boys were impressed. "I love it, great work Tyler," the red headed boy from My Chemical Romance said. "Thanks," Tyler cheerily replied. Once the other bands left Tyler and Josh gathered their pranking team.

Brendon sat on the couch with Ryan on his lap, Spencer and Jon were on either side of Brendon. Patrick, Pete and the rest of their band sat on a bed while Tyler and Josh crowded around the table. Tyler laid out a piece of paper and grabbed a pencil. "So here's we're gonna do..." Tyler began.

Everyone gave nods of approval, it was an excellent plan indeed. Now they just had to put it into action. Patrick looked around at the group, "operation fuck with All Time Low is a go, hey that rhymes!" he giggled. "I think we're gonna need a shorter operation name Pat," Pete said. "Operation Thanks For The Memories?" Patrick suggested. "PERFECT!" Brendon cried. They all put their hands in the middle, "go team!" they all cried.

Tyler and Josh walked out of their cabin. "Did you boys do this?" one of the camp councilors said. "Yeah, me and him," Tyler said pointing a finger at the boy standing next to him. The man sighed, "dinner duty, today both of you," he stormed off. Tyler and Josh looked at each other and high fived. "Stage one complete!" Josh said to the boys in the cabin, there were cheers. 

"Patrick, Pete you guys are up next," Tyler said. The two smiled and quickly nodded before disappearing out the door. "Andy, Joe go in through All Time Low's window and unlock the door for Brendon and Ryan," Tyler turned to the two remaining guys, "stop them from going back into their cabin, at least until we've all had dinner," Spencer and Jon smiled.

All the boys ran out the door except Tyler and Josh, the plan was falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol you thought....but no.....hehehehe, I'm so mean
> 
> I'm sorry for not smutting, please accept my apologies with a picture of a grape dressed up as Tyler
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CPtQ3siUkAA38_T.jpg


	27. My Friends And I We Got A Lot Of Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update, I had to plan this chapter out. Here is the prank :D

Josh and Tyler ran around the kitchen like headless chooks, searching every cabinet until they found what they were looking fall, a small bottle filled with some sort of liquid. Not long after they found the bottle people starting walking into the cafeteria. A few people acknowledged Josh and Tyler before sitting down. It wasn't that long until the entire room was filled with hungry teenagers, every band but Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy turned up. Only Josh and Tyler knew why.

"Just what you deserve you naughty boys, spray painting your cabin just to look cool," Alex tutted, the rest of his band giggled, "now give me my food." Josh winked at Tyler before going to the back of the kitchen to pour the liquid in the bottle into four different cups. Tyler gave them their food and Josh ran over giving all of them there special cups. "Enjoy," Tyler winked at the four before running over to Josh.

"Why does this taste weird?" Jack said taking a sip of his coke, Alex took a sip as well. "Oh don't worry about that, just enjoy your meal!" Tyler chirped from over the kitchen counter. Alex strutted over to where Josh and Tyler leaned against the counter, "you know you can't prank a prankster, I know you put laxatives in this," then he poured the entire bottle onto the table top. "Really? you can clean that up," Tyler complained. Alex shook his head, "nah, you guys are the ones in trouble I think you can do that," and with that Alex and his band walked out of the cafeteria.

"Are they going back to their cabin?" Tyler asked. "I think we should warn the others," Josh said. Tyler immediately pulled out his phone to text Patrick who was in All Time Low's cabin.

 **Tyler:** get ready they're coming

 **Patrick:** Don't worry man we're ready!

Tyler showed Josh the message, this was it. They waited for a few more minutes until Josh started murmuring, "three....two....one...."

"FUCKING HELL!" it was Alex. Even from a hundred metres away his voice was still loud and clear. All the campers left in the hall ran outside to see what was going on. Josh and Tyler did too, ignoring their dinner duty. Brendon laugh soon rang across the whole camp grounds, followed by laughter from the rest of his band and Fall Out Boy, not long after every single band was laughing. Even Alex's own band were laughing at him. Josh and Tyler pushed passed the crowd to find Alex covered in glue and feathers.

"I hate you guys," the boy mumbled through a mouthful of feathers. "You're gonna hate us even more," Patrick said standing at the door way for their cabin, "because we caught the whole thing on camera." Alex turned around, "fucking delete it!" Patrick shook his head and Pete stood in front of him, "you try to get Pat you're gonna have to go through me!" Alex's tone softened, "how did you guys pull this off anyways?"

Pete pointed to Josh and Tyler, "it was their idea." Every single band turned eagerly to the two boys. "Well, Josh and I found some art shit in a shed and then I thought 'hey what if we put the glue in a bucket then rest it on top of the door so when you guys open it the glue falls on them' and the rest of the plan was to get Fall Out Boy to pour feathers on you," Tyler said. "Oh and we were gonna try to get you to drink laxatives but you noticed," Josh added. People laughed, cheered and clapped for the boys, for the prankster has been pranked.

Twenty One Pilots was becoming more and more popular everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off topic but...
> 
> That awkward moment when you try to type something but it auto corrects:  
> "They hate us cause they ain't us" auto corrected to "they hate us cause they anus"
> 
> help me


	28. Don't Stop Believing

Night started falling upon the camp, in the middle a bonfire was lit. Everyone crowded around it, huddling close together for warmth. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler, drawing him as close as possible. Most people tried to sit near the two boys, they were by far the most popular band in camp. Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco sat around them, the only person who wasn't there yet was Patrick. However after a few more minutes he appeared holding an acoustic guitar. The three bands formed a circle so they were all facing each other. "Do you guys wanna jam?" the blonde hair fedora boy asked.

"Yeah sure what song?" Brendon said, Josh was sure this was the most normal thing his best friend has ever said. Patrick looked up at the stars for a second, thinking, "what about Don't Stop Believing?" "Seriously, that's like the most fucking cliche song ever!" Brendon cried, that, Josh decided, sounded more Brendon. Patrick shrugged then started strumming the guitar. Tyler inched closer so he could join in with the singing, he shuffled out of Josh's grip in the process.

" _Just a small town girl_  
 _Livin' in a lonely world_  
 _She took the midnight train_  
 _Goin' anywhere_  
 _Just a city boy_  
 _Born and raised in South Detroit_  
 _He took the midnight train_  
 _Goin' anywhere"_

Hayley joined in too, soon pretty much everyone was singing, everyone except for Josh. Tyler stopped singing, "Josh you gonna join?" The pink haired boy shook his head, "I'd much rather hear you sing." Behind Tyler the flames of the bonfire flickered, casting a amber glow on him, Tyler looked gorgeous. Josh just wanted to hug him and kiss him and love right then and there. Tyler smiled, he moved next to Josh and leaned his head on his shoulder. They listened to everyone else's harmonies, all these bands act like friends now, but when the band competition starts they'll tear each others heads off.

" _Don't stop believin'_  
 _Hold on to that feelin'_  
 _Streetlight people_ "

With that everyone finished the song, cheering and clapping. People started to move away from the fire to get back to their own cabins. Josh, Tyler, Brendon and Ryan stayed back, long after everyone else had left, the moon was almost right overhead now, and the flames of the fire started to die down. "This is amazing," Ryan said. Brendon pulled Ryan into a hug and then kissed him, "it really is." Seeing Brendon and Ryan kiss made Josh want Tyler really badly. He turned to the boy who was still leaning with his head against his shoulder.

"Tyler," he cooed. Josh looked at the younger boys face, his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. Tyler looked like a literal kitten, curled up into his side like that, Josh didn't dare wake Tyler up but they still had to get back to their cabin. He got up without disturbing the other boys sleep then gently scooped him up to bring him back to their cabin. Brendon and Ryan went back to join Spencer and Jon at their cabin too.

Once Josh was inside he placed Tyler on a bed and gently kissed his forehead, "goodnight Tyler." Then he climbed up into his bunk and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was playing a lot of Cards Against Humanity XD


	29. I Write Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a perfect name for this chapter

Josh twisted and turned in bed, he kicked the covers off, head butted the wall, he just couldn’t sleep. His mind was filled with today’s events, driving all the way here, standing around the fire, pranking All Time Low, kissing Tyler… kissing Tyler… the memory was on repeat. Josh couldn’t shake it from his head and frankly he didn’t want to. He turned in bed only to hit the wall with his face. “Josh?” came a sleepy mumble from below him. The pink haired boy looked under his bed, “sorry I woke you up, I just can’t sleep,” Josh said. Tyler mumbled something, Josh couldn’t hear him.

Tyler was probably still stuck between dream land and reality. “What?” Josh asked. “Come here,” Tyler groaned, slightly annoyed at being woken up this late at night. Josh jumped down from his bunk landing awkwardly on his ankle. “Ow ow,” Josh hopped around on his other foot. Tyler started giggling, he was fully awake now. “Poor Jishwa, hurt his foot,” he tried to sympathize but just couldn’t help laughing. “I hate you,” Josh said in a serious tone, but he was laughing too. “No you love me,” Tyler chirped.

Josh huffed, he was defeated, “move over Ty,” Josh climbed into bed with Tyler. “Urgh, Josh can you please stop pressing your hand into my stomach?” the younger boy complained. Josh started smirking, “where would you rather me press it into?” Tyler stopped breathing, “do I really need to answer that question?” he whispered into Josh’s ear. Tingles ran down Josh’s spine, his hands found its way under Tyler’s shirt. “Want me to put my hands here?” Josh breathed onto Tyler’s neck, this time the tingles ran up the younger boy. “No, just…touch me please,” Tyler moaned. Josh had to bite back a moan of his own.

“Josh, please,” Tyler whined. Josh started tugging on Tyler’s shirt, indicating that he wants it off. The younger boy sat up allowing Josh to pull it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. It was the beginning of a pile that was sure to grow. Josh’s eyes fell upon the tattoos on Tyler’s chest, he’d never seen these before, his fingers traced the outline of them. Tyler moaned at Josh’s touch, wishing it was on his dick. “Josh,” he begged again. The words seemed to go straight through one  ear and out the other. “Josh!” Tyler said again. This time Josh seems to have heard, he falls out of the trance he’s in and looks at Tyler, “what do you want baby boy?”

Tyler shudders at the new nickname, “please fuck me, I need you, I want to come in your mouth, I want you, please, please, please,” it’s all just please from there. Josh sits up, both of his legs are on either side of Tyler, he presses his hands into Tyler’s chest. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you,” he growled in a low and gravelly tone. This just turns Tyler on more, “touch goddamn it! JUST FUCKING TOUCH ME!” He says it loud enough for anyone outside to hear, not that they both cared at the moment though, "Hashtag dicks out for Harambe?" Tyler added quietly. Josh just shakes his head and laughs, “you kinky little slut,” Tyler moaned.

Josh slid down Tyler’s body so he sat at the end of the bed, purposely brushing over Tyler’s crotch on the way. Josh looked into Tyler’s begging eyes, he was so needy. Josh slowly inched Tyler’s pants down, it was so agonizingly slow though, Tyler knew Josh was teasing him, he glared at the pink haired boy. “I fucking swear if you do-Oh,” he melted into a loud moan. Josh had slid his hand under Tyler’s pants and began stroking ever so slowly. Tyler bucked his hips up for more contact and so that he could get his pants off.

Josh tugged them all the way off then put his mouth around Tyler's dick without warning. "Oh god, Josh yes," the rest of his words were melted into one long continuous moan as Josh worked away on Tyler.

Josh watched his boyfriend come undone in front of him. "Josh, Josh, JOSH!" Tyler screamed loud enough for everyone outside to hear. Josh knew Tyler was was close. Tyler started rambling about how good Josh's mouth felt, Josh kept going and deep throated him. That was the thing that sent Tyler over the edge, he came and screamed Josh's name. The younger boy lied in a daze, he was seeing stars.

"Josh," he mumbled. Josh looked up at Tyler who was still trying to recover from an amazing orgasm. "Yes baby boy?" Josh asked, his voice was hoarse from sucking off Tyler.

"It's your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, more should come soon.
> 
> I started a new fic as well, if anyone here likes Llamas With Hats then I'm letting you know I'm writing the complete series. Anyways thanks for reading friends!
> 
> |-/


	30. The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

Tyler whined in discomfort, he had woken up lying on top of Josh with a very suspicious sticky white liquid stuck between them. “Gross,” Tyler mumbled, he rolled off Josh and hit the cold wooden floor boards with a thump, this woke up Josh. “Oh my god, Ty are you alright?” he said, concerned for Tyler. The younger boy smiled at how much his boyfriend cared about him, “yeah I’m fine, Jish…just a little sticky.” Josh snorts, “then let’s go have a shower.” Tyler blinked, “what? Together?” Josh nodded, “of course.” He grabs Tyler’s hand and leads him to the bathroom in the cabin.

Tyler giggles when Josh scrubs him down, “Joooosshhhh I’m ticklish!” The pink haired boy smiles, “are you now?” he starts tickling the life out of Tyler. The younger boy can’t stop laughing, Josh is everywhere, tickling him everywhere, he slips over in the shower and hits his head on the wall. “Tylerrrr,” Josh whines helping him up, “stop being so accident prone!” Tyler smirks, “I’m sorry I can’t help falling for you,” he winks at the end of this. Josh shakes his head in disappointment, “did you really just do that Tyler?” The younger boy nods, “yep and you’re gonna have to deal with it!”

Josh smiled and kissed Tyler, "I'm fine with that," he whispered to Tyler, they were both still standing naked in the shower. "We shouldn't waste water though," Josh said while turning off the taps. 

"TYLER! JOSH! WHER- WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a familiar voice screamed, "OH MY GOD MY BABY BOYS ARE SHARING A SHOWER!" Josh and Tyler's mouth dropped wide open in shock. "Brendon! Say it louder I don't think they fucking heard you!" Josh whisper-screamed to the annoying boy. Brendon leaned against their shower door, "MY LITTLE BOYS ARE KINKY SLUTS THAT SHARE SHOWERS!" Tyler banged on the door, slightly knocking Brendon over, "I fucking hate you."

"Who are kinky sluts?" Ryan's voice came from the other side of the shower door. Josh and Tyler could not believe this is happening. "Our baby boys! Tyler and Josh!" Brendon exclaimed. "Tyler and Josh what?" said another person who had clearly just walked into their cabin. "Oh hey Spencer, these two fucked!" Brendon said. "They what?!?!" Spencer cried.

Tyler and Josh stared at each other, this was not happening. Brendon was the worlds biggest asshole. "Haven't you people ever heard of knocking? What if we were out there...?" Tyler said loud enough for everyone in the cabin to here. "What if you were out here doing what?" Ryan giggled. Josh hit his head against the wall, "I hate you guys!" "We hate you too, you kinky creatures fucking in the shower!" Brendon said. "We didn't, we did it on Tyler's bed," Josh exclaimed. Straight afterwards they heard a very loud, "OH GOD NO!"

The people outside of the bathroom laughed. "What happened?" Tyler asked. "Well....Ryan was sitting on your bed," Brendon was still laughing. Tyler and Josh quickly got changed and walked out the bathroom to see Ryan crying on the floor. "Um....is he alright?" Spencer asked. "Well he did just sit down on a bed where two of his friends had happy fun times so...no," Brendon said, walking over to Ryan and helping him up.

At that moment the front door opened. "What's this?" the orange haired girl said pointing to Ryan on the floor. Another girl walked in after her. "JEEZ DO PEOPLE NEVER KNOCK AROUND HERE!" Tyler went into a mini rage, Josh loved it. "Well Ryan sat on a bed that has traces of cum on it," Brendon said. "OH FUCKING HELL BRENDON TELL EVERYONE WHY DON'T YOU!" Tyler continued his mini rage. "TYLER AND JOSH FUCKED!" Brendon screamed. Tyler was groaning and clawing his face as a result of Brendon's annoyingness. Josh took his eyes off his boyfriend for a moment to acknowledge the new person, "hi, um, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Ashley, but everyone calls me Halsey I'm Hayley's friend," she explained. Josh nodded, "nice to meet you," he then went to calm Tyler down.


	31. Party Poison

They all left the Twenty One Pilots cabin. Josh and Tyler looked back to smile at their beautiful artwork on the outside of it. "Hey Halsey!" Josh ran over to her, dragging Tyler by the hand over as well. "Uhm, I'm sorry you had to hear that stuff back there..." Josh said. Halsey beamed at Josh, "it's ok, you guys make a really cute couple though!" she winked at the two before joining Hayley at a table.

Everyone sat down for breakfast, Brendon, Ryan, Spencer and Jon sat with Josh and Tyler. Once everyone was seated the younger male camp counselor stood on the stage,"so now that all of you are seated I can announce who will battle who, one by one the bands will come up, everyone must vote for their favorites!" Murmurs went through the crowd, everyone was probably wondering who they would be up against. "The first pairing..." the man looked down at the piece of paper he held, "....My Chemical Romance and Halsey!" People cheered for the band they wanted to win, most people cheered for Halsey... because who the hell have actually heard My Chemical Romance play? And who has been brave enough to talk to those emos?

Halsey looked across the room the where the boys sat, "you guys are going down!" The red haired boy smirked, "we'll see about that, ladies first!" he pointed to the stage. She rolled her eyes, "fine, but just cause I'm going first doesn't mean I'll lose." Halsey started making her way to the stage, all eyes were on her. "Good luck Hales," Hayley whispered to her.

She pulled a usb out of her pocket and plugged it into the computer that was there for people do put music in. Music started flowing through the speakers and Halsey quickly ran to the microphone.

 _"Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so_  
_You said your mother only smiled on her TV show_  
_You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope_  
_I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old"_

People started cheering, "HALSEY! HALSEY! HALSEY!" Josh and Tyler joined in too. She has a great voice...Josh thought in his mind. Soon her song came to an end, everyone gave a standing ovation for her. She smiled, the nodded at My Chemical Romance. Everyone went silent, nobody had ever heard them play, they've only heard the lead singer, Gerard, sing once during that bus trip.

The four band members got set up on stage, grabbing or sitting at the instruments they were going to use. Gerard started tapping his foot on the ground. He nodded at the curly haired band member, "well are you ready Ray?" The boy gave out a non enthusiastic, "yeah." Gerard faced another band member, "well how bout you Frank?" The black haired guy named Frank smiled, "oh I'm there baby!" "How bout you Mikey?" Gerard yelled over the microphone. Josh looked at the boy Gerard just called Mikey, he definitely looks related to Gerard. "Fucking ready!" he replied. The corners of Gerard's mouth tilted up in a smirk, "well I think I'm alright...1,2,3,4!"

" _3,2,1 We came to fuck_  
 _Everybody party till the gasman comes_  
 _Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun_  
 _And get a parking violation on La Brea till it's done_ "

Everybody was taken aback by how good they sounded, people cheered, louder than they did for Halsey, these emo boys were good. People started getting into it, dancing, a helluva lot of dancing. Brendon stood on the table screaming, "MY CHEM ROCKS!" Everyone was having a good time. Everyone but Tyler, somehow he had lost sight of Josh.

Tyler climbed up onto the table next to Brendon, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "JOSH YOUR OUT OF THE BAND!" at the top of his lungs. A reply came not that long after, "NO YOUR OUT OF THE BAND!" He found him. Tyler joined his boyfriend and watched everyone else party. There has been a clear winner of round one in the competition...

 


	32. Hear Me Now

"Well done boys," Halsey said to My Chemical Romance, they smiled and gave a small thanks to her before going back to sit at their own table. Brendon jumped straight up and starting walking over to them, Ryan, of course, followed him. "Heyyyyyyy, you guys are fucking dope!" Brendon said while slamming his hands down on the table. "Um...thanks?" the blonde haired boy named Mikey said.

"I was wondering, do you wanna help us and some other bands in a prank war that's been going on?" Brendon continued once he saw how awkward it was getting. "Against who?" Gerard mumbled through a mouthful of cereal. "All Time Low," Ryan said. Josh and Tyler joined to see what was going on. "HECK  YES!" the curly haired guy said. The rest of My Chemical Romance agreed to help the other three bands, Panic! At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots and Fall Out Boy.

"That was an interesting first round, but, I forgot to add because this should be common sense _no swearing,"_ the male counselor said. There were a few groans from people in the crowd, especially from the Hollywood Undead crew. "Next bands to go up against each other are..." the man paused, trying to keep it dramatic, "Paramore and Evanescence!" The rest of the rounds went by in a blur. The bands going through to the next stage of the tournament so far were My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Imagine Dragons, Fall Out Boy and Linkin Park. 

"Panic! At The Disco and The Brobecks!" most people cheered for Panic. Brendon walked up to that bands lead singer, "sup, I'm Brendon." He rolls his eyes, "I know, practically everyone knows your name, Brendon that random guy at school who is always hyper," he says in a joking tone. "HEY! BLAME IT ON MY ADHD!" he yells, every head turns his way, people give confusing looks, "so what's your name man?" The taller guy looks down at Brendon, "Dallon." Brendon gives a nod of approval, "well Mr Dallon prepare to get your arse kicked!" with that Brendon prances back to his band. 

Dallon and his band decided to play first, they were alright but Panic! At The Disco was the obvious winner. Josh and Tyler sat back, watching band after band after band get called up. There were two bands left now, Twenty One Pilots and Hollywood Undead. Tyler was nervous, they were a damn good band. "Come on boys, let's go first, show these bitches what we're made of!" one of them say, they're all wearing masks.

One of the members is wearing a white mask that has blood dripping from the eyes, on closer inspection Josh could also see a one dollar bill glued over the mouth, he grabs a microphone along with two other guys. Electric guitars start playing, once the drums kick in everyone is head banging, and then the guy with the white mask starts rapping,

_"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_  
_I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest._  
_I keep searching for something that I never seem to find._  
_But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind._  
_Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change_  
_Always a part of me, until the very last day"_

Tyler starts getting worried, this guy was a good rapper, maybe even better than him. As if reading Tyler's thought's Josh whispers in Tyler's ear, "no one raps better than you..." then they sit back and watch the competition go. Another guy wearing a gold mask starts singing.

_"Where'd you go?_  
_Where's your home?_  
_How'd you end up all alone?_  
_Can you hear me now?_  
_There's no light, there's no sound._  
_Hard to breathe, when you're underground._  
_Can you hear me now?_  
_Hear me now"_

Once the song finishes the cheering is so loud, the roof seems like it's gonna fall down. Josh and Tyler weren't sure what the boys up on stage were thinking, how could they? Tyler and Josh couldn't even see their faces. The guys walk off stage, the one with the blood eye mask walks by Tyler and Josh, "good luck," he taps Tyler on the shoulder before seating down with the res of his band.

They were going to have to put up one hell of a song.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering:  
> song: Hear Me Now (Hollywood Undead, duh)  
> masks: http://img2-ak.lst.fm/i/u/arO/56eed8a8ef4e4db59103febdcede8a28


	33. Heavy Dirty Soul

Tyler looked uncertainly at Josh, his boyfriend gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before they walked up on to the stage. Josh mouthed the words, 'what song?' Tyler didn't know what to do, they had practiced a couple songs but never really finished any. Tyler thought back to Hollywood Undead's song, they were going to have to put up one even better, Tyler thought about the rapping, he desperately wants to prove himself as the best rapper on campus. "Heavy Dirty Soul?" Tyler whispers to Josh. The pink haired boys mouth flung open, "dude you haven't perfected the rapping yet! what if you mess up?" Tyler shakes his head, "I won't." Josh swallows, "if you say so..."

The only thing that can be heard in the room is the start of the song. Tyler isn't sure whether that's a good thing or bad thing, maybe people are holding their breaths to see how good it turns out...? Or maybe they just don't like it already. He shakes of his anxieties and pulls the microphone to his mouth.

_"There's an infestation in my mind's imagination,_   
_I hope that they choke on smoke 'cause I'm smoking them out the basement,_   
_This is not rap, this is not hip-hop,_   
_Just another attempt to make the voices stop,_   
_Rapping to prove nothing, just writing to say something,_   
_'Cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to sayin' nothing,_   
_This doesn't mean I lost my dream,_   
_It's just right now I got a really crazy mind to clean"_

Tyler rapped the whole part in fifteen seconds, it was the first time he was ever able to do that flawlessly. People still stayed silent, but it was good silent. Josh and Tyler could see the shock on people's faces, they couldn't believe this smol bean could rap like a god. There was only one person in the crowd who couldn't keep silent though, "FUCK YEAH! GO TYLER! SICK DRUMMING JOSH!" Brendon's voice was loud and clear, every eye turned Brendon's way but the annoying boy didn't care. Tyler was glad no one was looking at him, so now he could focus on getting the second verse right.

_"Nah, I didn't understand a thing you said,_   
_If I didn't know better I'd guess you're all already dead,_   
_Mindless zombies walking around with a limp and a hunch,_   
_Saying stuff like, "You only live once."_   
_You've got one time to figure it out,_   
_One time to twist and one time to shout,_   
_One time to think and I say we start now,_   
_Sing it with me if you know what I'm talking about"_

Tyler was shocked himself, did he really just perfect that as well, but now was the hard part. They hadn't finished the song yet. Tyler started singing the chorus, but that was going to get boring soon. He needed to come up with something on the spot. Tyler looked at Josh who shrugged. Then words came to Tyler and he started singing them. "Tyler!?" Josh started, but he was cut off by Tyler's voice coming through the speakers.

_"Death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit"_

He sung that line twice before ending the song on the chorus. Everyone was cheering now, even All Time Low and Hollywood Undead. "Josh people love us!" Tyler ran over to the boy behind the drums and hugged him. "Hopefully we did enough to win this..." Josh mumbled. Everyone in the crowd but Hollywood Undead were given a slip of paper to vote for which performance they loved best.

The two boys had there fingers crossed.

 

 

 


	34. 50 Words For Murder

The boys held their breaths, somewhere across the other side of the room Hollywood Undead held their breaths too. Actually, the entire room was silent. Nobody knew who won, it was that damn close. The male counselor, they really had to find out his name, walked up onto the stage, tripping over a cord. A few people giggled but most wanted to know who won this round.

He straightened his tie and held the microphone to his mouth, "so, who wants to know who won this?" The entire room exploded in shouts and cheers, some people were screaming Twenty One Pilots over and over again while others screamed Hollywood Undead. The man chuckled, "the winner of that mini round was....." Suddenly outside there was a piercing scream. The man dropped the microphone and ran outside, all the campers followed not that long after. There was another scream, only this time it was a long and high pitched, "HELP ME!" The bands looked at each other, what the hell is happening?

"I'm coming Miss Jackson!" the male counselor bounded off towards where the screaming was coming from. It never stopped for a breath, soon another screamed joined hers, a males scream. Then silence.

"Ty...Tyler....?" Josh held onto his boyfriends hand tightly. All the others seemed unhinged, all terrified. "Move over guys," the guy from Hollywood Undead wearing the white mask with blood pushed through the crowd, the rest of his band followed close behind. "Where are you going?" Pete asked. The guy rolled his eyes under his mask, "where do you think?" then he kept walking. "I'm coming with you," Brendon said. "Me too" "Same here" Hayley and Halsey stepped up. "I can't leave Brendon," then Ryan joined the group. "Come on Josh, we can't let our best friends leave us," Tyler dragged Josh over to the group with him. "Anyone else coming?" the white mask guy said with a slightly agitated tone in his voice. "Yeah me and my band," Gerard walked over to the group. "Let's go."

The large group of sixteen campers started moving to where the screaming came from. "Shit, Danny look at this," the white masked boy said. The boy wearing the gold masked joined his friend who let out a small shriek. The fourteen other people ran over, Hayley winced, "oh man..." "Well, I guess we're never finding out his name," Brendon chirped. Everyone gave Brendon disgusted looks. "It's true though," he said. Everyone shook their heads at him. "What happened to him though?" Ryan asked, he couldn't take his eyes off the body on the ground.

"I...I don't want to know," Halsey murmured. It was obvious their camp counselor had been stabbed. "If he's here then where's our female counselor... Miss Jackson?" a boy wearing a blue mask asked. "They probably took her away, killed her and took her body, I don't know," Tyler started screaming towards the end. This was all too much for him. Josh started talking "Masked guys, I don't know your names-" "J-Dog" The white masked boy butted in, he pointed to the boy with the gold mask, "this is Danny, the guy with the blue mask is Johnny Three Tears, the guy with the weird face is Da Curlz, and the guy who doesn't have a proper mask is Charlie Scene," he finished proudly.

"Ok....why do you need names like that?" Josh asked. "Cause we're cool, and you don't need to know our real names," J-Dog spat. "Ok, ok jeez," Josh said, "anyways I was going to ask before what do you think is happening?" he finished. Brendon, Johnny, Ryan and Tyler looked uncertainly at each other, finally Hayley spoke up, "I think there's a murderer on the loose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what to do, do you guys like the way this is going?


	35. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry people, I have like mega writers block. Hopefully I can get another chapter out soon.

"We should go back to the others," Gerard finally spoke up. Everyone else looked back, they had all forgotten My Chemical Romance came on this short trip with them, they were so quiet. Josh looked back and forth between the band members, "where's Ray?" They whole group looked around for the curly haired band member. "He...um, probably went back, he was probably scared, let's go," Mikey said, he quickly rushed back to where the other eighty-six campers were. Strange...Tyler thought. They all headed back to where the other campers waited anxiously.

"What happened?" Pete asked. Nobody in the group who went wanted to talk, no one could get the image of the dead man out of their heads, well no one except... "They're dead," J-Dog growled, then he walked off. Why would he leave now...? Everyone's mouths dropped open, Patrick was the first to speak up, "WHAT!?!" he very descriptively said. "He's fucking dead!" J-Dog called over his shoulder while continuing to storm off. The crowd went silent, nobody believes what they're hearing. "Where's Ray?" Patrick asked after some time. Josh shrugged, so did all the other people who went off to investigate.

"I don't think he was with us to begin with," Halsey muttered. Tyler's mind began racing, Mikey is acting strange, Ray's gone, Gerard and J-Dog seem like they want to leave...suspicions began rising. "Do you know who did it...?" Patrick murmured. Tyler shook his head, "no...but I think-" "What's going on?" the old man who they saw when they arrived to camp waddled into view. "Well...." "There's a fucking murderer on the loose!" Danny shouted, his hands went up to claw his golden mask, he can't take it, just like everyone else.

The old man went pale, but he acted like it wasn't the first time someone's died here... "gather around children-" "WE'RE NOT CHILDREN! WE'RE TEENAGERS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Brendon shouted out loud. A few people chuckled but most were too scared. "...Teenagers scare the living shit out of me...." the old man murmured under his breath, "I think there's something I should tell you _teenagers,_ " he said a bit louder. Most people groaned, not another old people story, but some were vaguely intrigued.

"Long ago-" "Can we skip to not so long ago?" Brendon complained, crossing his arms like a little child. The old man's brow furrowed, "no," he then went back to the story, "long ago I worked here, I have all my life, one year a girl and her twin brother came to this camp," he sighed, "their name's were Erin and Hamish Jackson..." Some people gasped, some people had no clue what was there to gasp about, but most people were silent with shock. "Our...dead...counselor...Miss Jackson came here as a child?" Josh said so that everyone could hear. The old man nodded and tried to hold back a sob, "she and her brother came, once every year for five years, but then one day Hamish disappeared," he paused, recalling the memory.

"His body was found in a shed a week later," he continued. Josh and Tyler went wide eyed, Zach's body....found in a shed. Josh thought back to when they had gathered the art supplies, as soon as they stepped out the door seemed to close without any aid, there wasn't even a slight breeze to close it...could it have been.... Josh didn't want to think anymore. "Then his sister, well...she was so close to her twin, she didn't ever want to leave him, so she stayed at camp and worked here for years and years...nobody outside camp knew what had happened...and now...she's gone too, she's joined her brother," he ended it there.

Patrick was rocking back and forth in fear, Pete tried to calm him down. Ryan was doing the same as Patrick, only Brendon was there for him. "Bands, you join up in groups, make sure the cabins are full, stay safe," the old man began walking off in the same direction J-Dog went. "Wait, why don't you send us back home?" Spencer said. The old man swallowed, "someone's cut the phone lines, and there's no reception..."

Everyone went silent.


	36. Only Few Understand

"I guess we're sharing a cabin with you guys tonight," Spencer said to Tyler and Josh. They nodded in agreement. The rest of Panic! soon came wandering over to the Twenty One Pilots cabin. Brendon pushed past all of them, jumping onto the bed that Tyler and Josh had shared, "I shotgun this bed!" Tyler and Josh let out a small giggle. "BRENDON NO!" Ryan screamed, he pushed his boyfriend off that bed. "What is it Ryan?" then his eyes grew wide in realization, "oh...Oh...OH GOD NO! I'm infected help!" He ran around the cabin trying to rub his back on every surface possible.

"Is it gone? Have I gotten rid of the essence of Tyler and Josh?" he asked. Jon nodded, "I think so man, only.... NEXT TIME DON'T FUCKING RUB YOUR BACK AGAINST ME THAT'S WHAT RYAN'S FOR!" Josh is pretty sure that's the most Jon has ever said in one sentence. The entire cabin burst into laughs until they remembered what was happening. "Now what?" Tyler asked. Nobody answered, outside the sun was setting, it was going to be dark soon. Oh how time flies...

"I guess we lock all the doors and windows and shit?" Spencer mumbled. Brendon got up and started walking over to the door, "haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" Josh smiled, remembering the words Brendon had said when he was first starting out at his new school. That was great, but how did it all go pear shaped so quickly? He had already gotten Mrs Gottchalk to hate him on the first day, then a couple days later the school went up in flames, and now...people are dying.

Josh tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, however only one thought stayed with him. No matter how bad things got he always had Tyler. With this he grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled him into bed. "Joooosh," the boy whined. "What is it Tyler?" the pink haired boy said. "I was talking to Jon," he replied. Josh rolled his eyes then kissed Tyler, slow and lovingly, "I love you."

Tyler blushed a shade of red, "I love you too." Brendon made throwing up motions and sounds. "Really man?" Tyler said from underneath Josh. "It's not like you haven't loved someone a lot, -cough- Ryan -cough-" Josh said, backing Tyler up. Brendon blinked, "find me that murderer I'm outta here." Then he started pacing towards the door. "Nooooo Brendon!" Ryan attached himself to Brendon's arms, never letting go even when his boyfriend dragged him along the floor. Brendon looked down at Ryan, "c'mere" then he kissed Ryan the same way Josh kissed Tyler.

"TOLD YOU!" the Twenty One Pilots boys said from their bunk. Brendon sighed, "fine, I love Ryan, a lot, you happy now?" he asked them. "Very."

Everybody settled into bed, Tyler fell asleep in Josh's strong arms. Nobody will get me, Josh will look after me, then everything faded to black as sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been stuck...and watching Attack On Titan :p
> 
> I'll try to get up more chapters in the next few days


	37. Camisado

Josh could feel something wet and slimy on his chest. Of course it was Tyler, with his little head on Josh's chest, drooling on him. "Ew..." Josh muttered. He looked around at the other beds, Jon and Spencer were missing. Tyler mumbled something in his sleep, Josh turned his attention back to his adorable boyfriend sleeping on his chest. He placed tiny little kisses all over Tyler's face until he was roused from his sleep. "Joooosshhh, I'm tired," he whined, then his eyes starting drooping again. "Tyler no! We need to eat, what do you want for brekkie?" Josh asked.

Tyler blinked sleepily, "....uh....you." Josh huffed, "we can't baby boy, as much as I'd like to Brendon and Ryan are still in here." Tyler whined, "then you should be quiet..." Josh smiled, "Tyler we can't." Suddenly there was screaming from outside, and the two of them remembered why Panic! At The Disco was sharing a cabin with them in the first place. They ran out of the cabin, Ryan and Brendon were woken up from sleep too. Everyone in the cabins rushed out, which was a terrible thing to do, the murderer could still be there. Nobody thought about this for long, they were all worried about who made the sound.

In the middle of the field were two boys, Brendon, Ryan, Tyler and Josh recognized them straight away. "SPENCER! JON!" Ryan ran to his friends. Spencer had Jon's arm slung around his shoulder, Jon wasn't moving. "Oh no..." Tyler breathed. The Twenty One Pilots boys rushed after there friends, once they got there they could see the blood covering Jon and Spencer. "Someone...I...I don't know who, I didn't get a clear look, they came up from behind us and..." Spencer trailed off, he looked down at Jon who's face was getting pale. He was stabbed.

Ryan could see his friend's chest rising, but his breaths were short and quick, blood seeped out of a gash just above his hips. "Jon don't you dare fucking die! You still owe me money from that bet we made, you know, when you were wearing the chiffon skirt and I had high heels, Jon, please, say something," Brendon was trying to joke and stay positive but you could still see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why did you guys leave the cabin anyways?" Josh asked. Spencer didn't answer, he just gazed down at his dying friend. More and more people started crowding around them, some were shocked, others were expressionless, things were getting out of hand.

Tyler looked around at the crowd, My Chemical Romance wasn't there, so was All Time Low, J-Dog was missing too. "Step aside kids!" the old man pushed through the crowd and looked at Jon. He had a first aid kit in his hand. "This boy..." he examined Jon closer, "he, should be alright, the stab wound isn't too deep, try not to get it infected," he started wrapping bandages around Jon's waist.

People around them looked scared, this could've happened to them. They had to get away from this wretched place, and then what? They were in the middle on no where. Tyler knew one thing, staying here isn't an option.


	38. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

"What the fuck happened?" someone asked while pushing through the crowd. The group of three people got through and paused to look down at Jon. "Shit, is he gonna be alright?" Gerard spoke first, he pushed in front of Mikey to get a better view. "He'll live," Ryan said. He gently lifted up Jon's body to move him to a safer spot, Spencer and Brendon helped carry their friend to the cabin.

Soon the crowd began to disperse, the three members of My Chemical Romance that was there was about to walk away too when Tyler stopped them. "Where the heck were you guys?" Tyler growled, his suspicions on who the murderer is....or who the murderers were, were rising. It can't really be My Chemical Romance...can it? "We were looking for Ray, he's been missing for a day now," Mikey spat back, "like you care though!" Tyler squinted his eyes, "but you know its too dangerous to leave the cabins, you guys could've gotten stabbed." "No we wouldn't," Mikey quickly said. Tyler raised an eyebrow, "how do you know?" "Are you trying to say we're the murderers? because we well and truly aren't so go fuck off," Mikey said, his fist balled up and met Tyler in the face.

Tyler fell backwards, blinded by pain, once his vision came back Josh was there helping him up. Tyler wiped at his face, blood trickled from his nose. "What the fuck Mikey!" Josh screamed at him, then he shoved him onto the crowd. A crowd of onlookers quickly grew, people chanted 'fight fight fight'. Somewhere in the back Brendon shouted, 'kiss kiss kiss!' Tyler's eyes teared up at the memories, wishing he could turn back time to the good old days, when all of this wasn't happening. Mikey and Josh fought, landing punches on each other. "GUYS STOP!" Gerard stepped between them only to meet his own brothers fist. "Fucking hell Mikes! Quit it," Gerard screamed, "we're not the fucking murderers and you know that, no need to beat the shit out of Josh to prove a point."

Gerard shook his head disappointingly at his brother, "he's our friend, we are all friends, now let it go Mikey, we need to find Ray..." The red haired boy turned to walk away, Frank followed him. "Sorry," Mikey growled at Josh and Tyler, he then went to join his brother.

Josh looked down at his boyfriend, he had to admit, Tyler with blood on his face looks pretty damn hot. He helped his boyfriend up. "You know you didn't have to do that for me Josh," Tyler mumbled into his shoulder. Josh hugged Tyler tightly, "I had to, I won't let him get away with hurting my boyfren." Tyler giggled a bit before going back to a serious tone, "I don't trust them," he said simply.

"Why because _you_ started a fight with them?" Josh asked. "I didn-" "You pissed Mikey off, you technically started it," Josh butted in. "I still don't trust them," Tyler stated. "You know the person who's killing people might not be them..." Josh trailed off. "Then who is it?"

"I don't know, All Time Low haven't showed up yet today, and J-Dog isn't here as well, really it could be anyone," Josh said.

"Even you?" Tyler asked. Josh shrugged, "it could be you Tyler...it could be me, it's anyone really."

Then the pink haired boy got up and walked away. Tyler couldn't help but think of Josh's words, _it could be me_. Could it be Josh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I started a new thing called 'I Know It's Dire My Memes Today' if you like memes then you should check it out :D


	39. This Just Ain't Living

Tyler stood still, trying to get all thoughts that his own boyfriend could be the one killing people...but then again, when Jon was stabbed he was lying in bed next to him. Tyler decided this was a good enough reasons to prove Josh wasn't a serial killer. Then he bounded after his boyfriend. Another thought entered Tyler's mind, how long would it be until they all went insane? He tried to shove that thought out of his mind.

"Josh!" he was panting when he had finally caught up to Josh. The pink haired boy was staring at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed and he blinked, "Ty do you see these?" Josh pointed to the footprints on the muddy ground, there were two sets of prints. "Is that Jon and Spencer's footprints?" Tyler asked eyeing the mud.

"I, I think so, let's follow them," Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and started following the trail of footprints. "Josh! Tyler!" someone called from behind them, it was Hayley and Hasley, Josh and Tyler figured it'd be better to call Halsey Ashley since the two girls had close names. Trailing behind the two girls were Brendon, Ryan, Patrick and Pete. Spencer had probably stayed behind to look after Jon.

Just as they were setting off there was a call, "Tyler Joseph!" The group turned around to see the old man waddling into view. "Come with me, the rest of you....stay safe, don't do anything stupid," and then the old man walked away. Tyler opened his mouth to complain but thought better of it, he looked at Josh, "I love you, promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone?" Josh nods the kisses Tyler, their tongues dance across each others mouths, both of them searching for a taste they knew so well. They didn't give a shit who saw them, but the sweet kiss ended too soon.

Tyler pulled away and hugged Josh for one last time before running after the old man. "Stay safe Josh, and Brendon you better look after Joshie" he said, Tyler looked at his boyfriend for one last time. Brendon gave a quick nod, "sure thing Tyler," the most serious sentence Brendon has ever said in his entire life. _He'll_ _be fine....they'll all be fine.  
_

"Tyler, I heard you have been shaking things up around here, am I right with this statement?" the old mans voice caught him off guard, and Tyler figured he really needed to fiind out his name... The boy swallowed, "yes...but I'm scared, they were suspicious!" The man sighed, he kicked at the ground sending blades of grass in different directions, "we are all scared, but I just hope you know where the boundaries lie, step over it and there will be consequences," with that he walked away.

Tyler watched him walk away, he thought about going to find Josh and the others, but he was on his own and it was too dangerous to go after them now. Tyler went back to his cabin and joined Spencer and Jon. "Hey..." Spencer mumbled. "Hey Spence," Tyler whispered, he looked at the sleeping boy with his head on Spencer's lap, "he's looking much better....wait....are you guys like....a thing?" Spencer's face started turning a dark shade of pink like Josh's hair, he slowly nodded. Tyler held in a squeak, "really!? that's awesome?"

Spencer's face started going back to it's normal color, he smiled warmly at Tyler. The boy in Spencer lap started moving, "S-Spencer?" he asked. "I'm here," Spencer said holding Jon's hand. "Where's everybody else?" Jon murmured drowsily. "Tyler's here, everyone else is outside," Spencer said. "They're following some footprints...." Tyler added in. "What?" Jon sat up in bed, then cried out in pain. "Woah, careful Jon, don't hurt yourself anymore," Spencer whispered into his ears.

"Don't worry about me, worry about the people following the footprints...not all of them will make it back."


	40. This Was No Accident

_Not all of them will make it back...._ The words swam around Tyler's mind, it was all he could think about. _Not all of them will make it back._ Tyler was going to be sick, he ran out of the cabin. A small gap between a large dumpster and a cabin wall seemed like a good place to hide at the time. Tyler just sat there, he let tears spill over and stain his shirt. Well...it wasn't actually his shirt, it was Josh's shirt that he had secretly stolen. The thought made him cry more, he couldn't hold back the sobs.

"Please come back Josh, please, please," Tyler was begging to no one in particular. "Hey, he will don't worry," Tyler looked up at the person through his tears. He didn't recognize him at all, which wasn't surprising seeing as though there were a hundred kids here. "Wh-who are you?" Tyler asked the silhouette. "I'm Dan," he said simply. Tyler had no idea who he was, "Dan...?"

The guy chuckled, "Dan from Imagine Dragons." Tyler nodded, he recognized the band name, "why are you here? how did you find me?" Dan ran a hand through his hair, "well, your kinda hard to miss, you were crying pretty loudly, and...um...." He bit his lip, he looked like he was in danger of crying too but he stayed strong, "my entire band is missing." Tyler's eyes went wide, "I'm so sorry..." he whispered. Dan shrugged pretending it was no big deal, but it was obvious he was in a lot of pain, "they'll turn up." Then he shuffled away, kicking up grass and dirt.

Tyler remained still, he leaned against the dumpster, thinking of Josh, and all the fun they had. Everything that can go wrong does go wrong. More tears run down Tyler's face, he cries until he can't shed anymore tears. It's just uncontrolled sobbing and muscle spasms. He's not sure how long he stays like this, a few hours judging by the sun's position in the sky. He's about to fall asleep against the dumpster when he hears shouting.

"TYLER! SPENCER! SOMEONE!" Tyler's head shot up. Brendon and Patrick were running at full speed across the field. Tyler sprinted over to them. From a distance they seemed fine but closer up you could see the blood on their faces and through their hair. They were crying and panting hard. Tyler looked at the way they came, it was a forest, you couldn't see more then ten feet into it before it was too dark to see.

Brendon and Patrick collapsed onto the ground, their chests heaving and trying to draw in as much air as possible. Tyler looked around desperately, "where's Josh?" The two boys on the ground said nothing.

"Where's Josh!?" Tyler screamed.

Brendon looked at his best friend, Tyler could see the water in his eyes, he could see the hurt and pain. Tyler shook his head, "no...no, NO!" He ran in the opposite direction to where Brendon and Patrick had come from. This wasn't happening, Josh wasn't missing. Right? They were lying, they had to be lying.

But the voice in Tyler's mind confirmed it, Josh and everyone else who went on that little mission were gone.


	41. I Think I lost My Halo

Brendon watched Tyler run away through teary eyes, he wanted to run after him, to tell him they'll be alright, but pain washed over him. Brendon couldn't get up, he just lied there next to Patrick. He let this happen...he left Josh and Ryan behind, when they were in danger he ran. What kind of friend and boyfriend was he? He hated himself, "it should've been me...." he sobbed.

"No Brendon..." Patrick's voice was hoarse and rough, "they...they told us to...to run and get help, we'll save them, we have to...Pete..." Patrick whispered the last part and closed his eyes. Brendon looked up at the sky, somewhere Ryan is out there, he'll save him. He promises. Gently Brendon got up, he flinched slightly at the pain in his hip, but apart from that and his cramped muscles he was alright. He went to find Tyler, it wasn't that hard though.

He was behind the dumpster again. "Go away Brendon," Tyler growled like a frightened animal. Brendon sighed, "we'll find them." Tyler looked unsure, "will we? for all we know they could already be dead!" he screamed the last part and curled up into a ball. Tyler started rocking back and forth, "Josh could already be dead...and...you turned and ran! You left him behind!" Brendon clenched his fists, "I LEFT THEM BEHIND! I LEFT RYAN BEHIND! BUT SITTING HERE CRYING ISN'T GOING TO GET THEM BACK NOW GET UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Tyler wanted to punch that asshole in his stupid face, but he made a point. "Let's go find them then, oh and also your the piece of shit not me" he jumped up from his spot and pushed past Brendon. "That's more like it," for the first time in a while they were smiling. Tyler and Brendon were going to get their boyfriends back. Brendon walked over to where Patrick was lying on the ground. "Come on buddy, we have some bitches to save," he said. Patrick gave a single nod and got up, he followed the two boys.

Tyler spotted Dan sitting in front of his cabin, "Dan come on, let's find your band!" Dan's face shot up and he raced over to the group. They spotted some of the Hollywood Undead boys, sitting around, unsure of what to do. "Join us, we're finding everyone else," Dan said. Danny, the boy with the golden mask, and Charlie Scene joined them, but Johnny Three Tears stayed back. "I'm not dying," was all he said. The group shrugged and moved on.

It went from two people to a gang of thirty, which was slightly less then half of the people remaining at camp. They walked in a V formation, with Brendon and Tyler in front leading the squad. They mean business, they're going to take back what's theirs.


	42. The Ghost Of You

"I'm taking back the crown, I'm all dressed up and naked," the group was staring at Brendon....,"I see what's mine and take it..." Brendon quietened down towards the end, "what you fuckers never heard of a good song?" Some people laughed at how laid back Brendon was even after everything. Tyler was glad Brendon seemed to be his normal self, but he also knew he was missing Ryan.

"I'm taking back Ryan, I'm all dressed up and naked, I see Ryan and take him," Brendon continued once he got back to that part of the song. The entire group burst out laughing, thankful for a little bit of fun. "Keep your confessions of love to yourself Beebo," Tyler said. Brendon smiled, "who you calling Beebo?...TYJO!" Everyone laughed. The group stopped by the kitchen, grabbing knives to use as weapons. 

On the way into the forest they came across the art shed. Everybody stared at it, knowing someone once died in there. "So...." "So" Tyler agreed with Brendon. "Are we gonna go look for stuff in there to use as defense?" Brendon asked. "Uhhhh," Tyler looked at all the people, most of them pretended to be occupied with others things, for some weird reason a lot of them found a snail to be the most amusing thing on earth. "I'm calling you....Snallon Weekes, and you shall be my child," Dallon from The Brobecks picked up the tiny snail.

"I'll go into the shed," Gerard walked passed Tyler and Brendon, "Moikeh, come here." His brother was reluctant, "don't call me that ever again," it was obvious Mikey was avoiding Tyler's gaze. Together the two Way brothers walked into the shed. "Hey lets prank them...." Brendon whispered to Tyler, the younger boy grinned and nodded eagerly. They found a stick and crept around to where a tiny window was left open.

Slowly he put the stick in and gently poked Mikey on the shoulder. "Did you touch me Gerard?" His older brother looked at him, "how can I? I'm standing in front of you, now grab those bats, we can use em as weapons." Brendon poked Mikey on the shoulder again, a little harder this time. "Something keeps poking me!" Mikey was getting agitated and slightly scared. "You're probably just imagining things." Gerard looked away from Mikey to find more useful things.

Out of the corner of his eye Brendon spotted a white blanket, "if we could just hook that on the end of this stick..." Brendon whispered to Tyler who was wearing a devilish grin on his face. Brendon caught the end of the blanket on the stick and went to poke Mikey again.

He screams like a girl.

Tyler and Brendon ran to the front of the shed just in time to see Mikey and Gerard run out screaming. Brendon fell on the ground and laughed, Tyler did the same. The two Way brothers stopped laughing and looked at them, "it was you!" They jumped on Tyler and Brendon, "you guys are so mean!"

Wind gushed out of the shed, before the shed door slammed shut. "Um....how did you guys do that?" Gerard asked. Tyler and Brendon stopped laughing, "that wasn't us."

And eerie sound came from inside the shed, it sounded too much like a human to be the wind, _leave now_.

Tyler looked at the rest of the group, they all stood still in fear, "so how about we call the ghostbusters?" Brendon started sprinting as fast as he could "FUCK THAT I'M OUTTA HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the question is....is the chapter title Twenty One Pilots.....or My Chemical Romance, we will never know.


	43. Anathema

As they were walking the mood quietened down, everyone was thinking about their lost friend or loved one. Josh was always in Tyler's mind, it was bugging him, he wanted to cry. He wanted Josh. _Won't you go to someone's else's dreams, won't you go to someone else's head?_ Tyler missed Josh so badly, which was funny because it's been less then three weeks, possibly two weeks, since they had met, now Tyler feels like he's lost the most important person in the world.

 _Haven't you taken enough from me?_ Whoever this murderer is, they've taken away a piece of Tyler's soul. And he was going to get it back. Brendon seemed like he was in the same state of mind as Tyler, he was missing Ryan.

"Footprints," someone murmured. Tyler looked over at the person who spoke, it was Dan. "They lead...." he looked up, they led into the forest, dark twisted branches grew over the path, if it weren't for the footprints it would've looked like no one's been down there in a long long time. "Well....ladies first," Brendon said. "There's no chicks here...." someone said. "Yes there is, go on Gerard," Brendon pushed the red headed boy towards the dark forest. "Really man?" Gerard rolled his eyes, then started walking in the direction, everyone walked close behind in a tight pack.

They walked for what seemed like forever, nothing much happened. Well, at least they thought nothing happened. "Where's Dallon?" someone said. Everyone looked around, the tall boy was missing. "Where's Danny gold mask boy? And Dan from Imagine Dragons....and Tyler and Brendon?" no wonder the group seemed too quiet, Brendon was missing. Gerard cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "DALLON! DANNY! DAN!" Some people laughed, Dallon, Danny, Dan...it just sounded funny. There was no reply.

Gerard looked at everyone left, then he stood by Mikey and Frank, "well find them."

Then his voice hushed to a whisper, "we have too...."


	44. You'll Have To Come And Find Me

Tyler opened his eyes, his vision was fuzzy everything was black in color, his hands were tied behind his back, a gag covered his mouth so he couldn't shout or scream for help. He tried blinking so he could fix the blurriness, for a split second he was scared he was blind, until he realized he had a blindfold covering his eyes. A hand touched his arm, he jumped, and tried to scream. He struggled hard, the gag around his mouth came undone

"GET OFF ME! WHO ARE YOU! LET ME GO! LET JOSH GO!" he screamed. The blindfold around his eyes came off, he looked at the person kneeling in front of him, probably the serial killer, getting ready to finish him off. "Shhh, baby, it's alright," Tyler knew the voice well, and plus...who else would call him baby? "Josh!" Tyler wanted to hug him, but the rope around his hands stopped him. "Don't move," Tyler was scared at how broken Josh sounded. He looked at his boyfriend, dirt and blood covered him, dark purple bruises were all over his face. He had deep cuts running down his arms.

"Josh?" Tyler was crying, once Josh had untied him he threw himself onto his boyfriend. Josh cried out at the pain, but then went to kiss Tyler. Josh's mouth tasted metallic, like blood. "What happened? Who did this? Wait....how did you undo your ropes?" Tyler asked. "I rubbed the bind up against a tree so they slowly got worn down, it took me forever, but..." Josh stared at his wrists, they were bleeding heavily from rubbing it against tree bark and rope.

Tyler hugged Josh tighter then he ever had, "I missed you." "I missed you too, I love you, so so much, I thought I was never going to see you again," Josh whispered into Tyler's ear. "Where's everyone else?" Tyler asked after a few moments. Josh shrugged, "I woke up, tied up, in the middle of nowhere, I wandered around for a bit then came across your unconscious body, you scared me Ty," tears started streaming down Josh's face, "I thought you were dead, or dying..."

"I'm fine Josh, it's okay," Tyler tried to assure his boyfriend. "Have you looked at yourself yet?" Josh bit his lip while Tyler shook his head. Tyler guessed he probably looked as run down as Josh did. "Now what Josh?" Tyler mumbled into his shoulder.

"We find everyone else."


	45. Down In The Forest

_Down in the forest_  
We'll sing a chorus  
One that everybody knows  
Hands held higher,  
We'll be on fire  
Singing songs that nobody wrote....

Tyler has been singing the same song for what felt like hours now. After a few more minutes of this he stopped and looked at his boyfriend.

"How the hell do we find everyone else? For all we know we could be miles away from camp, and this forest is huge!" Tyler whined. Josh started talking "Well....we cou-" "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SHIT CUNT!" Both of their heads shot towards the direction the yelling came from, it was a voice they knew well. (By this time in the fic everyone would know who it was xD). Tyler started to sing again.

_I scream, you scream, we all scream  
'Cause we're terrified of what's around the corner...._

They started sprinting in that general direction, laughing at how much of a coincidence this was. They quietened down once they reached their destination, and hid behind some bushes. They gave a sigh of relief when they saw their best friends, Brendon and Ryan standing there. "Guys!" Tyler jumped up from their hiding place. "Wait Ty!" A thought crossed Josh's mind, the yelling....was Brendon yelling at Ryan....or someone else? At the moment there didn't seem to be anyone else around, Josh decided it was safe. He stayed behind Tyler, follwing him to his friends.

"Brendon, Ryan! I thought we lost you guys!" Tyler ran over to hug his friends, but noticed something wrong. Brendon wasn't his usual annoying self, and all the color from Ryan's face was drained. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked. Josh was still catching up. Ryan slowly pointed to something behind Tyler, his eyes were fixed on something, and that's when Tyler noticed the cuts all over his friends. They were still heavily bleeding, they were fresh cuts....something has done this recently.

Tyler looked into Ryan's brown eyes, he caught the reflection of a person, walking, getting closer, closer... Josh tried to run to his friends and boyfriend, to tell them to run, but it seems his and their legs have been frozen to the spot. They were all paralyzed with fear, all Josh could do was stand there and watch the scene unfold in front of him.


	46. Be Concerned

They should be running, or screaming, anything but staying still really. But they couldn't move, their muscles anchored them to the spot, the only sounds heard were Ryan's quiet whimpers. Fear ran through each one of them, this is it, this is how they were going to die. Tyler worked up the courage to turn around and look at the person who would most likely end his life here and now. Josh stood back, he watched this happen, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Tyler asked, not sure where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but he kept it up, "what good do you think you're doing by killing people, hurting people? You're only hurting yourself." The murderer stopped in the shadows, their face was hidden in darkness, it was impossible to tell who it was. "Tell, me....why are you doing this to us?" Tyler said again more firmly. Josh wanted to tell his boyfriend to stop, that he was only making them angry.

The killer let out a sigh, but didn't answer. They kicked some dirt into the air, and punched a tree in annoyance, almost as if they were fighting them self. "Hey bro, what did that tree ever do to you?" Brendon asked in his usual joking tone. The murderer threw a knife into a tree a few feet to the left of them, the sound of impact was loud, bits of bark and wood went flying. Tyler, Ryan and Josh flinched at the sound but Brendon kept his cool.

"That poor fucking tree," he whined in fake sadness, his voice cracked on 'fucking'. The murderer chuckled dryly, "would you rather me use it on you instead of the tree?" the person distorted their voice so the boys couldn't recognize it. "Hehe....down with the trees I say...." Brendon said jokingly, but it was hard to miss the fear in his voice. The murderer shuffled awkwardly in their spot, as if they didn't want to hurt them.

"Please....why are you doing this? What have you done to the others?" Tyler pleaded again. The person reached into their back pocket and threw something onto the ground, a blood stained flower piece. Tyler quickly went to pick it up, immediately tears began filling his eyes, he didn't talk to this person much, they'd only talked once, well he didn't really talk to her, Josh did. He held on tightly to the flower, it was a part of her head band...

"Why! WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!" Tyler screamed. Josh started to cry, he recognized the flower, so did Ryan and Brendon. It was from her head band...when she walked in after Brendon told everyone Josh and Tyler were kinky shits....Hayley's best friend.... "Why did you kill Halsey?" Tyler sobbed, Josh was crying too.

The murderer clenched their fist, "she got in the way, so did that other boy, curly hair...." "YOU KILLED RAY!?!?" Gerard came crashing through the forest, the group that was left followed him. The killer shrugged. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAY? I'LL MAKE IT TEN TIMES WORSE!" Gerard started storming towards the murderer, his brother held him back. Just like when Gerard held back Mikey when they were fighting....it was a weird time for this thought to come into Tyler's mind, but oh well.

"Yeah I killed this Ray guy, that Holsey, Halsey, whatever her stupid name was," the murderer said. Gerard but his lip, he seemed to recognize the voice even with the distortion. "I know who you are," he said simply. Everyone looked at him, then at the murderer. The killer stepped into the light so they were visible. Josh was the first to speak.

"YOU!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think it is? ;)


	47. No One Knows It's You

Everyone stood in shock, it was her all along, she killed the male counselor, Ray, Halsey, probably more people. It was her. No one could believe it, she was dead, she died. Didn't she? Yet here she was, covered in blood, but alive. "How did you do this? I thought you were dead," Tyler was game enough to speak, everyone stayed quiet. She chuckled slightly, "it was quite easy faking my death, and even easier to scream, I knew someone would come to see what was wrong...."

"That's why we didn't find your body that day, you never did die..." Tyler paused, "no one knows....no one knew it was you Miss Jackson, you found victim after victim, no one found you out....how....why did you do this?" All the campers stood around her, but a good distance away so they would be able to bolt if it came down to it. "My brother was killed by little pranksters like you kids, you must all pay," she spat at them, Miss Jackson started walking towards the tree with the knife in it. "BUT IT WASN'T US!" Gerard screamed.

She didn't seem to hear or care. Her fingers wrapped around the base of the knife and yanked it out of the tree. Then she turned to look at everyone, with this blood thirsty look in her eye, "I'll kill everyone of you," then she went on with a satanic laugh. "None of you will make it out of here alive." Everyone scattered in different directions, Josh and Tyler held each others hand tightly, Ryan and Brendon followed close behind. It was a bad idea run in large groups.

Miss Jackson ran after the four boys. Adrenaline rushed through each one of them. She was so close behind they could almost feel her breath on their necks, Tyler risked looking back and immediately regretted it. She was within arms length of Ryan. Miss Jackson bore down her knife hand, burying the knife Ryan's shoulder blade. "RYAN!" Brendon turned back to his boyfriend, but he was too late, Miss Jackson took the knife out of Ryan's shoulder and swung around to bury it into Brendon's stomach. Both of the boys fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. They were both still breathing, but barely alive.

"BRENDON!" Josh screamed to his best friend, memories of starting out at the new school came back to him. Brendon was his only friend, his best friend. He was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Tyler looked back at Ryan, his best friend. It was funny, how the group came to be, Ryan was Tyler's bff, Brendon was Josh's bff. But now that's all gone, Brendon and Ryan lay dying on the ground and Tyler and Josh could do nothing about it.

Miss Jackson looked at them, gripping onto the knife tightly. She was coming for them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Feel free to knife me like Miss Jackson did to Brendon and Ryan.
> 
> P.S. So yeah, it was Miss Jackson from the beginning, the entire time writing the murder parts I just had this stuck in my head:   
> Climbing out the back door didn't leave a mark, no one knows it's you Miss Jackson, found another victim but no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson


	48. Not An Actual Chapter

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm falling really far behind in school work and need to catch up, so there won't be much updates. I will upload chapters when I can though. thanks for reading this fic. <3


End file.
